Meet The Farrells
by showtunediva
Summary: Insight into Grace's famiy life. Set around the time of Grace and Oliver's wedding after the end of the 1999 movie/musical. 2 different perspectives
1. Introduction

**Meet The Farrells Introduction**

I often wonder about the backstories of the characters in my favorite musicals. Aside from Annie my favorite character In Annie has always been Oliver Warbucks's secretary Grace Farrell. Grace's age is never fully gone into in the show but based on character anaylsis from when I auditioned for Annie last fall she is probably in her early to mid 30s. For all purposes in this story she is 31 years old and Oliver is 42. In my collaboration with Manadlicious The** Farrell Sisters** Grace is the middle sister in a family of 3. Her older sister Jennifer is 35 and her younger sister Melissa is 28. In this story Grace is the oldest and has two younger sisters Catherine and Anna are 29 and 19 years old. This story mainly focuses on the family dynamic with Grace her mother Rose and her sisters Catherine and Anna. This set after the 1999 version of the movie. Annie is 11 and Molly is 6 about to turn 7. The series of stories about the Warbucks and Farrell families explore deeper the relationships between Grace, her sisters Melissa and Jennifer and her nieces and nephews as well of the relationships of Annie Molly and all their cousins. . In both stories Grace and her sisters lose their father to cancer. **In the Farrell Sisters** their mother Emily Farrell also dies. In an upcoming collaboration with Manadlicious Catherine and Anna will also make an appearance but instead of being Grace's sisters they will be Grace's cousins. They will encounter Jennifer Grace and Melissa at a family reunion.


	2. Perspective 1 Grace without parents

**Meet The Farrells**

**Perspective 1: Grace's parents die before she goes to work for Oliver**

As Grace looked in the mirror as she was getting ready for her wedding she sincerely wished her mother and father could be with her today. She knew that they would be so happy for her and adore Oliver and Annie. If only they hadn't left her to be alone. She wished she had siblings that could be in the wedding but her parents did not have her till later in their lives and had no children after her. A part of her heart was empty. It was a void which could never be filled no matter how close she and Helen Pugh were.

She remembered being seven years old and having dreams about her wedding and playing dress up using old curtains as wedding gowns. Her mother watched her with a gleam in her eyes. "Mama, don't I make such a beautiful bride?"

"Yes, Gracie, you do." Rachel Farrell said.

Grace always used her mother and her father Patrick as a model for what true love was like and hoped she would find it someday. She remembered one day when she was twelve and asking her mother to tell her the story of how her and her father met. She always enjoyed hearing that story and thought that it was very romantic.

"Do you think I'll ever find true love like that?" Grace asked her mother.

Rachel hugged her daughter. "True love takes time and patience my dear. You still have many years ahead of you. The right man will come along for you eventually. I have faith."

Grace kept this in the back of her mind as she grew into a young adult. She dated a few boys in high school but quickly realized that she would never find Mr. Right.

When Grace was twenty and a sophomore at Yale disaster struck her family. Her father was diagnosed with stage three pancreatic cancer. When her mother called her to tell her the news she was completely shocked. Her roommate Marion looked at her as she was talking her on the phone and noticed that she was upset. "Grace, what happened?" she asked. "My dad has cancer." Grace whispered. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked. "I hope so." Grace said.

Her mother picked her up from school for Thanksgiving break. She looked like she had aged 10 years since she had last seen her.

She was almost afraid to ask her mother how her father was feeling. Rachel looked at her and sensed her nervousness. She looked at her sadly.

"Things are not looking good Gracie. The doctors say your father has about 3-6 months to live."

Grace tried to swallow the lump in her throat but realized that she couldn't. Tears welled in her eyes.

Rachel realized her daughter was upset and turned off the ignition. "Do you want to leave now or wait a few minutes?"

Grace looked at her mother... her best friend who she could tell anything to. "Can we go to the coffee shop and get some hot chocolate?"

"Of course darling. I've barley slept for the past week. I could use a little pick me up, let's go."

They walked up the street to the coffee shop and sat at a table by the window.

Her mother took her hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "How have you been holding up Gracie?"

"As good as I can under these circumstances. I just hope my grades don't suffer this semester."

Rachel smiled. Her daughter had always been a star student getting straight As. She could only imagine what kind of emotional toll the news of her father's cancer had taken on her.

"I'm sure your grades will be fine sweetheart. Did you want to take next semester off?"

Grace had never considered taking a semester off. "That would put me behind and I wouldn't graduate on time."

"You could always take classes in the summer."

"That's true. I would have to talk to my academic advisor about that."

"Honey, I'm sure that your professors will understand that you have a family emergency. I don't think I can take care of your father on my own. I have to work during the day you know."

Grace nodded. "Do you think we should try to see if we can catch my academic advisor before we leave? I don't think he's left yet."

"You can always talk to him on Monday when you get back for classes. This vacation is short one."

The tears that Grace had been holding in suddenly began to fall in cascades down her cheeks.

Her mother got up from her seat and pulled her into her arms, rubbing her back and whispered in her ear "I love you my sweet angel."

Grace suddenly felt seven years old again. "I love you too Mama."

Rachel left a tip for the waitress on the table and the two women left the coffee shop. They found a bench by the river and sat down. The tears were still falling from Grace's eyes. Her mother pulled a handkerchief from her purse and dabbed at Grace's eyes with one hand and stroked the stray hairs from her forehead with the other one laying a soft kiss on it. Grace had never been so devastated but was glad her mother was here to comfort her. None of her friends could really understand what she was going through as much as they tried to console her.

As they drove away from campus Grace decided she would take the spring semester off and stay home to take care of her father. It was the toughest choice that she ever had to make but family came first. She would take the four classes she had planned to take in the spring over the summer so she would not be behind on credits. Her mother looked completely exhausted and Grace knew that she had to be there to support her as well as her father. Her family was falling apart at the seams and it was tearing her heart in two.

Grace turned 21 on December 15th but didn't feel too much like celebrating the momentous occasion. She was too focused on her exams and the task she would be taking on once she got home for the holidays, taking care of her father. She had signed up to take classes in the summer but that could change at any time depending on her emotional state.

Patrick Farrell passed away on February 27th,1913. Rachel decided to have him cremated… she didn't want to deal with seeing her parents or her in-laws. She just wanted to be with her only daughter.

Grace hated seeing her mother so sad and tried to think of ways to make her broken heart heal but her heart was equally as broken. She missed her father terribly. One night she heard her mother crying in bed. She softly entered the room and climbed into bed next to her. She felt her mother's arms wrap around her. Grace rubbed her mother's back comfortingly not knowing what else to do or say. "Grace Elizabeth, I love you very much. Never forget that my dearest." Her mother whispered.

"I love you too Mama. I miss Daddy terribly. I know you miss him too." Grace kissed her mother's check and felt her embrace around her tighten. She fell asleep in her mother's arms for the first time since she was a young child.

Grace's summer classes began in mid-May and lasted until the end of June. She met with her academic advisor expressing that there may be a chance she may not return in the fall. "As you know my father passed away and I really need to be with my mother right now. I feel like I need to be with her."

Her academic advisor handed her a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "Here's my home number Grace. Please feel free to give me a call and we can discuss your next semester's schedule."

"Thank you sir."

The older man pulled her into a warm embrace. "I'm so sorry about your father Grace."

"Thank you sir." She left the office and went to go meet her mother in the parking lot.

As the summer progressed Grace and her mother spent a lot of time together.

"Mama, are you going to be okay when I go back to school or should I take another semester off?"

"Grace , honey I don't want you to fall too behind on credits. You should go back to Yale for junior year. I'll come to Connecticut every weekend to visit you."

Grace regarded her mother and noticed she looked very pale. "Are you sure? You don't look like you're well."

"I have been feeling a bit lightheaded lately actually but it's nothing. I'm sure it's just low blood sugar."

Grace gave her mother as squeeze. "Okay, Mama. I'll call my academic advisor and tell him I want to sign up for fall classes."

Grace started her junior year and as promised her mother came to visit her every weekend. She always came down on Saturday. One Saturday however her mother didn't come and Grace found this odd. She always looked forward to the Saturday visits. She lived in an apartment off campus with her roommate Marion and another friend Gail. One day the phone rang in the apartment. "Grace, it's for you. It sounds like it's one of your relatives... she said it's urgent. "Marion said

Grace's heart lurched forward. "Hello."

"Grace dear it's your aunt Anne."

"Hi Aunt Anne. My mom hasn't come down to visit me in a few weeks. Do you know what's wrong?"

There was silence.

"Hello?"

Grace's aunt cleared her throat. "Grace, your mom is very ill. She hasn't been eating very well and had an episode where she passed out. Was she like this at all over the summer?"

Grace raced back in her mind to all the time she had spent with her mom over the summer " Well one time when we went to the beach I remembered she looked very pale. She said it was just low blood sugar."

There was silence again.

"Aunt Anne, please tell me what's wrong with my mother."

"Grace sweetheart, your mom said that to you to it take your mind off of the illness she has. We don't know exactly she has or how it came about but her health has been rapidly declining."

Grace's heart dropped in her chest. "So she's dying?"

"Yes, she's been sick for about four months. She was so devastated by your father's death that she obviously didn't want to let her own illness bother her..or more or less affect you."

Grace couldn't believe her mother had been so selfish. She would have been able to help her through her illness as much as she could whatever it was.

Grace was trying to plan her next words carefully.

"Grace honey, I think you should come home and be with your mother."

"I really would like to. If she's dying I want to spend time with her before she passes away."

She could see her aunt smiling through the phone line. "Of course you do. I can come pick you up after your last class on Friday afternoon if you want."

"Okay. Do you know where my apartment is?"

"I think I should be able to find it. See you on Friday sweetie pie."

"Okay Aunt Anne, thank you for calling. See you on Friday."

Grace hung up the phone, totally shocked.

Marion, who had been there for her when her father passed away and supported her through that difficult time noticed her roommate was upset. "What's wrong honey?" she asked her roommate.

Grace's eyes spilled over. "My mother is really sick. I think she's going to die."

Her roommate pulled her into her arms. "Oh Grace, I know you've had it so rough with your dad dying and how close you and your mom are. I'm so sorry."

"The thing that makes me the mad is that my mom never let on that she was sick. I could have helped her get better."

"Do you even know what kind of illness she has?"

Grace shook her head. "My aunt said no one knows what the disease is or how she got sick but apparently she's been sick since June when I finished my summer classes."

Marion's embrace strengthened around her roommate. "I love you Grace." she whispered

"I love you too Marion. You're such a good friend to me. I don't know what I would do without you."

"So are you going home to spend time with your mother?"

"Yes, my aunt is picking me up on Friday after my last class."

Grace went through the motions of the week but she couldn't focus. She was thinking about her mother and how it could be quite possible that she could lose her any day now.

Friday after her last class her aunt picked her up.

"Sweetheart, how are you doing? Her mother's younger sister asked her.

Grace knew she couldn't lie. "Not very good."

Her aunt pulled her into her arms and rubbed her back.

"I'm so sorry my sweet niece. I know this news is such a shock to you."

"Is she doing any better?"

Her aunt shook her head. "No, we're going straight to the hospital."

Once they got to the hospital Grace ran down the hallway ahead of her aunt to her mother's room.

Her mother was hooked up to a heart monitor She looked very frail.

"Mom, it's me Grace."

Her mother's eyes opened. "Gracie." she whispered feebly.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me you were sick? I could have helped you get better."

Her mother looked at the bedspread. "I knew you were sad about Daddy. I didn't want you to think you going to lose me too."

"I love you Mama, please don't leave me alone." Grace was starting to cry again.

"You won't be alone honey. You have your aunts uncles and grandparents."

"You're the most important to me though. Think how close we are."

Her mother smiled. "I know but after I am gone I will always be with you. Daddy will always be with you too."

Grace could tell at that moment that her mother was most likely going to die very soon. She couldn't bear picturing her life without her in it. She couldn't let her mother see her cry and tried to keep herself composed the best she could. She leaned over and brushed her hair out her eyes like her mother had always done for her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Mama."

Grace saw her mom smile… the last smile she'd ever see from her most likely. "I love you too Gracie, my sweet angel."

Grace couldn't stand seeing her mother like this any longer. She got up and left the room falling immediately into her aunt's embrace tears flowing freely down her cheeks."Shh Grace, don't cry sweetheart it will be alright." Her aunt consoled.

Grace knew eventually that it would be.. just not right now. Her mother was dying behind the door that was left ajar.

"Can we please leave now?" she asked

Her aunt nodded. "Of course we can." Her mother would pass away later that evening October 30th, 1912. Grace lived with her aunt while she finished off college, graduated on time something she feared she wouldn't be able to do with the set back of her father passing away and went to work for Oliver Warbucks soon after her 25th birthday.

Grace was crying as she remembered the last time she saw her mother. She hated being so sad on a day when she knew she should be feeling the exact opposite. She couldn't help missing her parents though. She really wished they could be here with her.

Grace was so lost in her thoughts that she did not hear Helen Pugh enter the room. The older woman saw the tears in Grace's eyes.

"Thinking of your mother?" she whispered.

Grace nodded and was suddenly pulled to her feet as Helen embraced her.

"Come here sweetheart."

Helen and Grace walked over to the bed and sat down. Helen rubbed her hands up and down Grace's back comfortingly.

"Grace, I know you miss your mother terribly especially today but you should be happy. Today you're marrying Oliver."

"She would be so happy to see me in love with the man I've been waiting for my whole life." Grace said.

Helen stroked the loose hairs away from her face and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Your parents would be so proud of you my precious, of this I am certain."

Grace cried for about 20 minutes as Helen rocked her back and forth.

"Grace, I understand you miss your mother and I can't replace her but I'd like to help you get ready for your wedding if you wouldn't mind."

Grace looked up at her, smiling through her tears.

"You would do that for me?"

Helen returned the smile. "Absolutely my dear. We've been like mother and daughter since you started working here six years ago. Have we not?"

Grace's smile grew wider. "Yes, of course!"

"Then come now, let's dry those tears and get you ready. The ceremony starts in 25 minutes."

The two women stood up and embraced.

"I love you Helen." Grace whispered.

Helen kissed Grace on the top of the head. "I love you too Grace Elizabeth Farrell, my beautiful darling."

**Notes and Disclaimer**: I have read two stories with varying viewpoints on Grace's family life. I auditioned for Grace but did not get the part. I figured this story would be fun to write because I always like to know what the backstory is for characters in the musicals that I like. Oliver talks briefly about his life in both the films but we seem to know very little about Grace's background. In the two stories I have read **Forever and Always** and **A New Life** we get a brief glimpse into Grace's family life.. this comes from two perspectives one with Grace's parents dying when she is 21 and one with Grace having a mother and two sisters but her father passing away. Hope you enjoy this. I own no rights to characters from Annie. Grace's family members are my own creation. In the first chapter Grace's parents are named Rachel and Patrick. In chapter 2 Grace's mother is named Rose and her sisters are named Catherine and Anna. This has to be the longest story I think I've ever written, once I got started I just couldn't stop. Chapter 2 should be posted fairly soon. Thanks for reading. I should also clarify that Grace's age is not really clear in the musical. In this story she is 31.


	3. Prespective Grace with No Father

**Meet The Farrells**

**Perspective 2: Grace has a mother and two sisters but her father is dead.**

**Disclaimer ** I own no Annie Characters. Grace's mother and sisters are my own creation.

Grace Farrell was so excited. Her wedding was a week away and today her mother and sisters Catherine and Anna were coming in on the train from Boston to spend the week. She had not seen her mother and sisters much since she started working for Oliver and missed them all terribly. Grace was the oldest of three. Catherine was 29 and Anna was the youngest at 19. Her father had passed away two years before of cancer. She wished he could be here to celebrate this momentous occasion.

"Mom, can Molly and I come with you to the train station to meet Grandma, Auntie Catherina and Auntie Anna?" Annie asked

Grace smiled at her oldest daughter. "Of course Annie. They are so excited to meet you two girls. I have told them so much about you."

They drove to the train station in the Duisenberg. They were not waiting for their guests too long.

"Mom! Cathy! Anna! Over here!" Grace called.

Annie looked up to see three women who looked exactly like Grace.

"Gracie, it's so great to see you again!" Her mother said.

"I know it's been a long time!"

"I'm assuming these two lovely young ladies must be Annie and Molly." Rose Farrell said

Annie smiled and extended her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Grandma Rose. Mom has told us so much about all of you. We're happy to have you stay with us."

Grace's sisters were next to embrace her. "We can't wait to meet Oliver." Catherine said.

"He can't wait to meet you guys either." Grace said

The five ladies piled back into the car, suitcases and all.

Once they arrived back at the mansion Oliver met them in the foyer.

"Hello, you must be Rose. It's so nice to finally meet you."

Rose extended her hand "Pleasure's all mine Oliver. These are my other two daughters Catherine and Anna."

"Would you show your grandma and aunts to their rooms please?" Oliver asked his oldest daughter.

"Yes Daddy!" Annie said as she bounded up the stairs. Drake followed close behind with their suitcases.

Oliver put his arm around Grace. "You must be so happy to see your mother and sisters."

Grace's smile was a mile wide. "Oh definitely. I haven't seen them too much since I started working for you. The last time I actually saw them was at my father's funeral."

Oliver laid a kiss on her forehead. "I'm so happy to have them here for the wedding. It will be great getting to know them better in the coming days."

Grace tightened her embrace around Oliver. "I love you so much. You and the girls mean everything to me."

Oliver placed another kiss on her forehead. "I love you too Grace."

The week passed quickly. When they weren't busy preparing for the wedding Grace her mother and sisters spent some time catching up with each other and also some time with Annie and Molly.

Finally the day of the wedding arrived

Grace's mother helped her get ready.

"Gracie, I am so happy for you. Oliver is a wonderful man and Annie and Molly are the sweetest girls."

Grace hugged her mother. "I have never been so happy in my life. I give Annie so much credit for bringing Oliver and I together. If it wasn't for her we probably wouldn't be getting married."

There was a rustling outside the door and within a few minutes Annie burst through it.

"Sorry Grace, she insisted on seeing you." Her sister Anna said.

"It's no problem. I want to see her too."

Annie threw herself at Grace at full speed "Mom, you look so pretty."

Grace held her daughter at arm's length. "And you my dear, look absolutely gorgeous."

Annie was going to be Oliver and Grace's flower girl.

"Okay Annie, let's let your mom finish getting ready."

Annie took her aunt's hand and they left the room.

Grace turned back to her mother

"She's a little ball of energy isn't she?" her mother said grinning.

"Yes, she is." Grace said returning her mother's grin.

"Let's finish getting you ready darling. The ceremony starts in 20 minutes."

Grace sighed. "I really wish Daddy was here too."

Rose Farrell squeezed her daughter's shoulder. "I do too honey. He would love Oliver, Annie and Molly as much as we do. He's proud of you know."

Grace hugged her mother. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too sweetheart." Rose placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

The ceremony was gorgeous. Grace felt like a princess gliding down the lawn in her dress. Oliver was all smiles at the altar. They exchanged their vows and rings. Oliver pulled Grace to him and whispered in her ear. "I love you so much." Grace smiled. "I love you too." They kissed and were proclaimed Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Warbucks.

Grace was blessed to have such a wonderful family and to have Oliver as her husband. She had never felt so complete in her life.


	4. The Honeymoon

**The Honeymoon**

**Meet The Farrells Chapter 3**

**Notes**:

My original characters Rose, Catherine and Anna Farrell will be deeper explored throughout the course of this story.

Some chapters from **Overcoming Obstacles** are being tailored to fit this story. So I can keep this story interesting for readers I will also try my very best to come up with original content.

I own no characters from Annie.

The wedding was a day Grace would remember for many years to come. It was exactly who she pictured getting married but she had only wished her father had been her to walk her down the aisle and give her away to the man of her dreams Oliver Warbucks. Rose stayed around for an extra week while Oliver and Grace went on their honeymoon. Catherine and Anna had to return to Boston because they had work and school conflicts.

Grace bent down and kissed Molly and Annie softly on the head. "You girls be good for Grandma Rose. "

Annie nodded. "We will Mom."

"We love you ." Molly added

Grace didn't like the fact she was going to be gone from her two daughters for a full week. "I love you too my angels. We'll see you in a week."

Annie and Molly waved goodbye to their parents as their car pulled out of the drive way, Molly looked like she was about to cry.

Rose scooped up her youngest granddaughter. "Come now, no time for tears. Let's go inside and have some lunch."

Once they were inside Annie helped her grandmother make some sandwiches.

"That was such a fun wedding." Mom looked so pretty.. almost like an angel." Annie commented.

'She'll always be my little angel.' Rose thought to herself."

"Yes, Annie it was a beautiful wedding. I couldn't be happier for your mother. She always dreamed of a wedding exactly like that when she was little. I'm so happy her wish finally came true."

"What was Mommy like when she was little?" Molly asked.

"Oh she was very much like the two of you. Sweet, caring, energetic."

"Did always say she wanted to be a secretary?" Annie asked

"Actually her dream was to be a teacher. She was studying at Columbia to be a kindergarten teacher before your grandfather got sick."

Annie's jaw dropped. "Mom dropped out of school?"

"Well no, not exactly. Your grandfather got diagnosed with cancer in the fall of her junior year of college. She halfway there to getting her degree but then once he got sick she dropped everything to take care of him. I was working at the time so I needed all the help I could get from your mom and your aunts."

"But she never graduated?"

"She had to take a leave of absence to take care of your grandfather. Once he died she went back for a little while but found it was hard for her to focus. She decided to take the rest of the spring semester off and finish up her junior year credits in the summer and started some of her senior year credits early then she decided to look for a job and got hired by your father."

"But she still has credits to complete?"

"Only a few.. I think after the honeymoon she's planning to finish up her classes so she can get her diploma."

"What was Grandpa like?" Molly asked.

Rose's eyes grew misty. "Your grandfather was a wonderful man. He was tall, had dark brown hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes. He would have adored you two girls. I wish he'd lived to meet you."

"You must really miss him. I know Mom does. She always seems to be sad on Father's Day." Annie noted.

"Your mom, your aunts and I all miss your grandfather very much. He was the glue that held this family together. It has been a real struggle going on without him but we've been surviving."

"What do Aunt Cathy and Aunt Anna do for work?" Molly asked

"Your aunt Cathy lives in Brighton and works at the town recreation department as an activities director. She's engaged to be married and will be getting married next fall. Your aunt Anna is in college at BU studying Biology. She hopes to eventually go to medical school."

**Meanwhile….. **

Oliver had booked a lovely week away skiing in Lake Placid and exploring parts of New York he had not seen before. He was eventually hoping to retire and move out of Manhattan,,, this would not be for another two or three years.

Oliver noticed that Grace looked a little anxious about going skiing.

"I haven't been skiing since I was thirteen you know." She said

"Don't worry. I'm a good teacher. You will learn faster than you think you will."

A long afternoon of skiing tires both of them out.. they snuggle in bed their hotel room, order room service and watch a movie on TV.

Grace lays her head on Oliver's chest and he strokes her hair gently.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?".

Grace blushes.

"No need to be embarrassed or modest darling. It's the truth. You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

She gazes up at him lovingly.

"Did I ever tell you how happy Annie is that we're her parents? Molly is so happy to be part of our family too."

Oliver's grip tightened around her.

"I would have no doubt in my mind that she is darling. She was the one who brought out the best in us as parents in the first place. Was she not?"

Grace nods, gazing up into Oliver's eyes which were glistening with pride.

"She most certainly was. I am most grateful for that." She said.

Grace nuzzled deeper into Oliver's chest.

"I am too. I love you Grace."

Grace smiled as Oliver's lips softly grazed her forehead.

"I love you too Oliver. You and the girls mean everything to me." Grace sighed and a lone tear fell down her cheek.

"What's wrong gorgeous? It's our honeymoon, you should be happy."

"Oh I am happy. I just wish my Dad had been here today to walk me down the aisle. I will always cherish our wedding, no questions asked. I just wish my family had been complete. He would love you and the girls as much as my mother and sisters do."

Oliver took her chin and cupped in it his hands tracing the tracks of my tears with his fingers.

"Grace, you were ** unquestionably **the most beautiful bride. Your father is definitely very proud of you. He was smiling down on you from heaven. You do realize this?"

Grace's eyes were filled with tears. "Do you really think so?" she whispered.

Oliver smiled and pulled her into a warm embrace, kissing the last of her tears away.

"Of course! He is your guardian angel from heaven and he's always watching over you no matter what."

Grace took comfort in her husband's embrace and fell asleep in his arms. Oliver shifted her over to her side of the bed tucked her in and gently kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well my darling. I love you so much." He whispered.

The week went by very quickly. Pretty soon it was Friday and Oliver and Grace were checking out of the hotel room and preparing to go back home.

"What a wonderful vacation. I think we should definitely take the girls. They will have such a good time." Grace was grinning from ear to ear

Oliver kissed the top of Grace's head softly. "I don't see why we couldn't all go as a family. Perhaps we can do that for Christmas this year or next year and invite your mother and sisters to come."

Grace smiled. "That's a lovely idea!"

When they arrived home Annie barreled down the front steps and into Grace's arms

"Mom! Daddy! We missed you so much!"

Grace ruffled Annie's hair. "We missed you girls too. Were you good for your grandmother?"

Annie nodded. "Will you take us skiing sometime?"

Oliver grinned. " Funny you should ask. We were talking about that as we were checking out of the hotel this morning.. Perhaps we can all go on a family ski vacation for the Christmas holiday . How does that sound?"

Annie smiled at her parents broadly. "That sure sounds swell."

Molly and Rose met them in the entry way.

"Welcome home!" Rose embraced her daughter and then embraced Oliver.

"Did the there of you have a lovely week?" Oliver asked.

Molly nodded. "We sure did Daddy! I really missed you and Mommy though."

Oliver kissed Molly on the head. "We missed you two very much as well. We brought you back some presents from our trip,"

"Yippee!" Molly squealed.

"Come along, Helen Pugh has made the two of you a lovely welcome home lunch." Rose said.

"Good. We're famished from our trip." Oliver said.

Annie chattered on and on about what they had done the previous week.

"We had such a good time. We went to the zoo, went to the movies and did a whole bunch of other fun things. Grandma also told us about what Grandpa was like."

. "He was so special to me." Grace whispered getting choked up at the mention of her father.

Rose patted the back of her daughter's hand. " I was telling the girls how much all of us really miss your father but how he was smiling down on you the day of your wedding. You were gorgeous my beautiful angel."

Grace kissed her mother's check softly. "I love you so much Mama."

"I love you too Gracie Liz."


	5. Dealing With A Diagnosis

**Dealing With The Diagnosis**

**Meet The Farrells Chapter 3**

**Notes: ** Revising several chapters from **Overcoming Obstacles** and changing them so they apply to this story. Rose, Catherine and Anna Farrell are my original characters. I own no rights to any Annie characters.

Grace Warbucks was still in shock by the news of Molly's dyslexia diagnosis. She knew that getting a tutor would be the best way to go but wasn't ready at this point to do that.

She called her mother on the phone in Boston the day she found out the news.

"Oh, Mama. I don't know how Oliver and I are going to get through this. We already told Molly about her dyslexia and I know how frustrated she has been with learning how to read."

Rose could tell her daughter was close to becoming hysterical.

"Grace, first of all calm down a little bit. I understand this news is shocking but you have to be there for Molly to help her through this."

"I promised her that Oliver Annie and I would always be there to help her… but Mama I just don't want to see my baby struggle."

"I know you don't want to see her struggle Gracie but not everything about life is easy."

Grace dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "I suppose you're right."

"Gracie, I promise you your sisters and I will help Molly through her struggles."

Grace smiled. "I think Molly would really appreciate all the help she can get."

Grace heard the door creek open, Molly peeked in the room.

"Hi, baby, I'm on the phone with Grandma Rose. I'll be there to help you with your reading in just a second."

Molly saw her mother crying. "Mommy, why are you sad?"

"Mama, I need to go now. Molly just came in the room."

"Okay Gracie, remember be strong for your daughter. I love you."

"I love you too."

Grace hung up the phone and patted a spot beside her on the bed; Molly jumped up and snuggled into her mother's side immediately.

"Why are you sad Mommy?" she repeated.

"Well, I was telling Aunt Jen about the meeting Daddy and I had with your teacher today about your dyslexia. How are you handling the news sweetheart?"

Molly looked at the bedspread.

"Mommy, I'm sorry for making you sad."

Grace hugged her daughter. "Oh baby girl, I'm not sad… just worried about you. I just want to be sure you're going to be okay."

Molly was quiet for five minutes then Grace noticed that she was crying.

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

"Some kids in my class make fun of me because I can't read as well as them."

Grace's heart broke and she gathered her daughter in her arms rocking her back and forth.

"What do they say?"

"They say I read too slow and that my writing and that I don't write some of my letters right."

"Do they call you names?"

"No, not really…. They just say those really mean things."

Grace hated to hear that Molly was being teased by her classmates.

"Do you want me to talk to your teacher about this sweetheart?"

Molly nodded burying her face into her mother's neck letting out gut-wrenching sobs.

"Shhh. Molly, don't cry baby girl." Grace continued to rock her daughter back and forth until her sobs quieted.

"I love you Mommy."

"We all love you too Molly. Very much. We are going to help you in any way we can okay?"

Molly nodded. "Okay. Did Grandma say she was going to help me too?"

"Yes and Aunt Cathy and Aunt Anna will too."

Grace dried her daughter's tears and took her by the hand. "Come on, sweetheart. Let me go help you with your reading and then we can go check on dinner."

"Okay Mommy."

Grace promised herself to set up a meeting with Molly's teacher as soon as possible about the teasing.

Mrs. Pugh noticed that Grace looked a bit distracted all through dinner; after the table was all cleared she patted her on the shoulder.

"Come darling, we'll go to my room and have a talk."

Grace nodded and followed Mrs. Pugh up to her bedroom.

Once they got into the room and closed the door Grace collapsed on the bed and burst into tears.

Mrs. Pugh sat down on the bed rubbed Grace's back comfortingly.

"Gracie Liz." She whispered, wrapping Grace in a hug that made her feel safe.

Grace continued to sob.

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

Mrs. Pugh waited until Grace's tears slowed, reaching for a handkerchief in her pocket to dry them. Once Grace composed herself a little bit, she spoke still taking comfort in the warmth of the older woman's embrace.

"Oh Helen, I'm just so worried about Molly."

"Her dyslexia diagnosis has you all tied up in knots doesn't it?"

Grace nodded and fresh tears started to fall.

"She told me that some kids in her class have been teasing her because of her dyslexia."

Mrs. Pugh nodded sympathetically. "Some children are just so cruel."

"I want her to be happy in school Mama. I don't want to her feel alone or like an outcast because of her disability."

"I'm sure her teacher must be aware that the teasing is going on and is doing something to control it."

"I would hope so… I hope there are some kids in her class that will be willing to try to help with her reading."

"How many kids are in Molly's class?"

"Probably about 24."

"I'm sure for every one child that makes fun of her there must be one or two that would be willing to help her with her reading."

Grace buried her face into Mrs. Pugh's chest as her tears continued to fall, she felt the older woman's hand move up and down her back.

"Shh, darling, things will be alright."

Grace's eyes met Mrs. Pugh's.

"I know I have to be strong for Molly but when she told me she was being teased my heart just broke in half."

"Well hopefully since you found out about the disability in the earlier stages you'll be able to get the right kind of treatment so that way it will be easier for her to deal with later in life."

"That's another thing I'm confused about. What kind of treatments would there be?"

Mrs. Pugh shrugged. "I don't really know. Have you and Oliver considered homeschooling her?"

Grace was shocked at this suggestion. "The thought never crossed our minds. We certainly don't want to isolate her."

"You won't be. I'm sure she'll make friends in school eventually. She's a sweet girl. If you decide to homeschool her she can still have her friends over her for play dates and parties."

"Alright, I'll discuss this with Oliver and see what he says… he might not like the idea."

"Are you going to meet with Molly's teacher about the teasing?"

"Yes, sometime later this week I'm hoping."

That Thursday Grace set up a private meeting with Molly's teacher to talk about the teasing.

"Mrs. Warbucks, I assure you we are doing the best we can to make sure that Molly are happy in our classroom."

Grace was crying again. "Mrs. Richards, you don't understand how much this has been upsetting Molly. She is worried none of the kids will like her."

Molly's teacher reached out and took Grace's hand in hers. "Mrs. Warbucks, there are only 3 or 4 children who have been making fun of your daughter and I'm doing my best to get them to stop. A few other students have stepped up and offered to help Molly with her reading and writing."

Grace smiled through her tears. "Well that's certainly comforting to know. You also said you have a few reading specialists helping her too, correct?"

Mrs. Richards nodded her head. "Yes, I have two learning specialists helping Molly every day."

"Has she showed any progress?"

"Not very much but she's very bright so I'm sure she will be up to speed with the rest of her classmates soon."

"Do you suppose homeschooling her would be a good idea?"

The teacher looked at her thoughtfully. "It's only the fourth week of school Mrs. Warbucks. If she doesn't show much progress by before the Thanksgiving holiday then homeschooling might be something you and Mr. Warbucks may want to consider. In the meanwhile continue doing what you're doing at home."

"My husband has also suggested hiring a tutor. Do you think that will help?"

Mrs. Richards smiled. "I most certainly do!"

Grace stood up. "Thank you for meeting with me Mrs. Richards. I feel better now knowing that my daughter is getting the help that she needs to be successful in your classroom."

Mrs. Richards reached out and shook Grace's hand. "If you have any more concerns we can always set up another meeting."

Grace walked out of the school feeling a lot better than she had going into the meeting.

When Grace arrived home from the meeting she found Oliver in the kitchen having lunch. Something that very rarely happened since he was always so overwhelmed with work. Mrs. Pugh usually put something aside for him and bought something up for him.

He kissed his wife on the cheek. "How was your meeting with Molly's teacher darling?"

"Very well, thanks for asking. She said that she would talk to the children that have been teasing Molly so I am hoping that will be over sooner rather than later."

"Any notes on her progress?"

"Well, Mrs. Richards said that she has been improving slowly. The learning specialists are helping her every day and some of her classmates are even helping her too."

Oliver smiled widely. "Wonderful! That's so good to hear. Perhaps Molly will have some friends to invite over soon."

"That would be lovely."

"Did you happen to mention my suggestion about getting a tutor to Molly's teacher?"

Grace nodded. "Yes, she thinks it's an excellent idea. Have you started to look for people yet?"

"I've got a few people in mind."

"I think the sooner we get a tutor for her the better. She needs all the help she can get, Oliver."

Oliver pulled his wife on to his lap and kissed her cheek tenderly. "I know darling. "The tutor, her teachers and learning specialists and us. We'll be with her every step of the way."

Grace returned her husband's kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too Grace."

That weekend Grace's sister Catherine took the train In from Boston to spend some time with her sister and nieces. She figured Grace and Molly could both use some cheering up. She arrived at the mansion around 1:30pm on Friday. She had taken a long weekend off from work and would be staying in New York until midafternoon on Monday.

When her aunt arrived Annie threw herself at her excitedly.

"Aunt Cathy! We're going to have such a fun weekend!

Catherine kissed Annie on the forehead softly. "Yes we are sweetheart. Where are your mom and sister?"

"Helping Mrs. Pugh prepare lunch."

Catherine followed Annie down the hallway to the kitchen. Preparations for lunch were just finishing up.

Grace smiled warmly at her younger sister. "Cathy, I'm so glad you could spend the weekend with us."

"Anything for you Grace. What did you guys want to do this weekend?"

Molly looked at her aunt "Can we go to the zoo?"

Catherine scooped her youngest niece up and kissed her forehead. "Of course we can darling. How would you like to go the movies at the Roxy too? You can pick the movie if you want."

"Hooray! Thank you Aunt Cathy."

The four girls sat down to a lunch of tuna fish sandwiches, pasta salad and carrot sticks.

That night Catherine helped Molly with her reading. She could understand Grace's concern about how much her youngest child was struggling and helped her niece wherever she could. She didn't like seeing Molly struggling so much.

Once Annie and Molly were asleep Catherine and Grace sat in the kitchen sipping tea.

" How have you been Gracie?" Catherine asked her sister.

" As good as can I be given the circumstances. The news of this diagnosis hit me like a Mack Truck. " Grace said.

Catherine reached out and squeezed her sister's hand tightly. "I was helping Molly with her reading before bed and I can tell where she gets really frustrated. Has it been really hard for her at school?"

Tears formed at the edges of Grace's eyes.

"Oh Cathy, it's been so horrible. Kids in her class have been making fun of her because of her dyslexia. My heart broke when Molly told me that."

"Some children are just so inconsiderate and blind to people's differences. Does she have any friends?"

"She finds it too difficult to make friends because she wants people to like her and is worried that kids won't like her because of her disability."

"Sounds like she is having some issues with her self-esteem. All the kids in her class can't possibly be making fun of her."

Grace shook her head. "No, just 3 or 4 kids are making fun of her. A few kids have stepped forward to help her though and I hope more kids continue to do the same thing. Molly could really use a friend. I hate knowing she is so lonely."

"Just keep thinking positive Gracie. Things will improve."

Tears were flowing down Grace's cheeks. Her sister stood up, pulled her to her feet and pulled her into a warm embrace, They stood there for about 10 minutes. Catherine rubbed her hand up and down her sister's back comfortingly.

"I love you Cathy." Grace whispered.

"I love you too Gracie."


	6. The Conference

**The Conference**

**Overcoming Obstacles Chapter 4**

I own no characters from Annie. Annie's friends and their sisters/ family members are my original characters as are Grace's mother and sisters.

Fall weather was brisk in upper Manhattan; Annie had turned 11 and had a wonderful birthday with her cousins. At school Annie still noticed that her sister was alone at recess and this concerned her a great deal. One day at lunch time she decided to talk to her friends Ariel and Samantha about it.

"So you guys know how my sister has dyslexia?"

Ariel and Samantha nodded.

"Well , I've noticed that she's lonely on the playground. I feel bad for her that she doesn't have a lot of friends"

"We've noticed that too and we feel bad that the kids in her class are giving her such a hard time." Ariel said.

"Has she always been so quiet and shy, even when you knew her at the orphanage?" Samantha asked.

Annie nodded.

"Sounds like we all need to work together to get her to come out of her shell a little bit." Ariel said.

"Don't you guys have sisters and brothers in her grade?" Annie asked.

Her friends nodded.

"My sister is in her class actually. Have they met yet?" Samantha asked.

Annie shook her head. "Molly hasn't mentioned anything to me or my parents. What's your sister's name?"

"Jamie."

"It's funny Molly always talks about the kids who tease her but hasn't mentioned anything about people who are nice to her. Do you think they'd get along?"

Samantha shrugged. "We'll have to see. How about you guys come over my house after school tomorrow and I'll introduce Jamie to Molly?"

Annie nodded, grinning at her friend. "That'd be swell. Thanks Sam."

That night at dinner time Annie mentioned the fact that her friend's sister was in Molly's class.

"Molly, did you know my friend Samantha's sister is in your class at school?"

Grace's ears perked up at this.

Molly shook her head.

"Well she is, her name is Jamie."

"How come you've never mentioned that before sweetheart?" Grace asked her oldest daughter.

"I just found out today at lunch actually. Samantha wanted to invite us over her house after school this week sometime so Jamie and Molly could meet would that be okay?"

Grace jumped up from her spot at the table and gave Annie a squeeze.

"Annie, that's a wonderful idea. I love your friend Samantha and I'm sure her sister is just as sweet of a girl as she is."

" What if she doesn't like me?" Molly whispered.

"She's definitely gonna like you Molly, you guys will get along great. Trust me!"

Grace hoped this would work out well. Molly seemed so lonely and she really needed a friend.

Two days later after school Samantha, Annie and Samantha's mother walked together to Molly's classroom to pick up Molly and Jamie. The young children ran to greet their family members.

"Jamie, this is my sister Molly." Annie said

"Hi Molly!" Jamie said excitedly.

"Hi." Molly whispered

Samantha's mother Maria knelt down in front of Jamie.

"Jamie, honey Annie was telling me that some of your classmates have been mean to Molly because of her dyslexia. We agreed to help her out with her reading and writing. Is that okay?"

Jamie nodded, looking at her mother, sister, Annie, Molly and back to her mother.

"Mommy, I don't like how the other kids are being mean to Molly. I want to help her with her reading."

Annie gave her friend's sister a squeeze. "Thank you Jamie. Molly has been so lonely and could really use a friend."

Once the four got back to Samantha's house they had a snack and started on their homework. Annie saw firsthand how much her sister struggled with her school work and was happy that she'd finally found a friend she could count on to help through her struggles at school. Since the younger kids did not have too much homework that day Molly and Jamie went up to Jamie's room to play dolls while Annie and Samantha worked on the rest of their homework.

Grace came to pick up Annie and Molly around 5:00.

"Mommy, guess what? I made a new friend! She's going to help me with my reading too." Molly said excitedly.

Grace couldn't be happier. She smiled at Samantha's mother. "Thank you so much Maria."

Samantha's mother gave Grace a hug. "Any time Grace. We're all always here for you, whatever you need."

The third week of October was parent teacher conferences. Grace and Oliver set up a meeting with Mrs. Richards on Tuesday the 24th.

"So has Molly been making any progress with her tutor?" Mrs. Richards asked

Oliver nodded. "We take things in stride day by day. Are things going better here as well?"

Mrs. Richards smiled. "Everything seems to be on track. The bullying has stopped and more kids are coming forward to help Molly with her reading and writing."

"Is her social situation improving as well?" Grace asked

Mrs. Richards shook her head. "Unfortunately no… aside from Jamie Erickson she hasn't made a lot of friends yet. Did she have a lot of trouble being social with the other girls when she was in the orphanage?"

Grace shrugged her shoulders. "My oldest daughter never mentioned anything to me about that. Molly never really talks about her life in the orphanage to be honest."

"Why do you suppose that is?"

Oliver was the next to shrug. "We don't really know. All we do know is that Agatha Hannigan was a slave driver. We are happy that our girls no longer have to live in those conditions."

Grace made a mental note to talk to Molly about why was having so much trouble making friends.

"Do you think it will be necessary to homeschool her?" Grace asked.

Mrs. Richard shook her head. " Not at this time. We will continue to measure her progress and if by before we go home for Christmas vacation she has not made substantial progress then yes home schooling her might be something you may want to consider.. at least for the rest of this school year."

"Looking ahead a bit will she have to repeat first grade?" Grace asked nervously.

Mrs. Richards took Grace's hand. "It's too soon to tell Mrs. Warbucks. I would suggest that you have Molly continue to work with the tutor as much as she can and we'll see how much she's improved by the holidays."

Oliver and Grace left the classroom. Jamie's parents were next in line.

"Hello Grace. How is Molly doing?" Maria Erikson asked.

"She seems to be improving and lots more kids are offering to help with her reading and writing." Grace said smiling.

"I'm so glad to hear that." Maria hugged Grace.

"Maria, Oliver and I are kind of concerned about Molly's social situation. Does Jamie have any friends that Molly would get along well with?"

Maria nodded. "She sure does. I'll get some mothers together and maybe all of us can go the movies sometime. How does that sound?"

Oliver grinned broadly. "That would be fabulous! Molly has been really lonely and need more socialization."

As Oliver and Grace walked out to their car to head back to the mansion Oliver pulled Grace tightly to him and kissed her on the forehead.

"See darling, what did I tell you? Everything will be okay."

Grace smiled but her smile quickly faded.

"I just wish we could get into her head a little and find out why she has so much trouble making friends. She's such a wonderful girl. I can't stand to see her struggling socially so much."

When Oliver and Grace arrived home from the parent/ teacher conference they walked in the kitchen to two very happy girls who were helping Mrs. Pugh bake cookies.

"Mom, look! We're helping Grandma Helen bake chocolate chip cookies!" Annie said excitedly.

"I can see that. I can't wait to try them." Grace said kissing each of her daughters on the head and then turning to give Mrs. Pugh a kiss on the cheek.

Mrs. Pugh wrapped Grace in a warm hug. " Come, let's have some coffee and talk about your meeting with Molly's teacher. I've got a fresh pot of coffee on.

Grace smiled. "We'll all have some dessert. There's something we actually need to talk to Molly about."

Molly looked worried. "Am I in trouble Mommy?" she asked

Grace kissed Molly on the top of the head once again. "Of course not my sweet girl. Daddy and I just have something we're concerned about so we need to ask you some questions."

The group of five sat down at the kitchen table for dessert.

Oliver grinned. "Molly, Mrs. Richards said you are really making wonderful strides to improve on your reading."

"Really?" Molly said

Grace's grin was equally as wide as Oliver's. "Yes darling. We're very proud of you. Continue all the hard work you are doing with your tutor because it is really paying off!"

Molly smiled. "Okay Mommy."

Mrs. Pugh gave Molly a squeeze.

"Don't you forget sweetheart we're all for you every step of the way."

Molly nodded. "I love you Grandma Helen." she kissed her surrogate grandmother on the cheek.

"We all love you too princess." Oliver said.

"Molly, Samantha said you and Jamie really get along great." Annie said.

Molly's grin grew wide. "Yeah, we do Annie. We have so much fun together. I'm so glad to finally have a friend. I'm not so lonely on the playground anymore."

What a wonderful segue Grace thought to herself.

"Annie, does Jamie have any other friends?" Grace asked.

Annie nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Grace looked at both of her daughters. " Mrs. Richards said that Molly has been having trouble making friends and that she only sees Molly and Jamie playing together with no one else."

Molly looked at her dessert plate. "I'm sorry Mommy."

Grace got up from her chair and pulled Molly into her arms kissing her forehead.

"Baby girl, stop apologizing. Daddy and I are just worried. We want you to have more friends then just Jamie. Mrs. Richards said more and more people are coming forward to help you with you reading and writing, why don't you make friends with them?"

"What if they don't like me?"

Annie looked at her sister "Molly, if they want to help you with your reading and writing they like you."

Grace looked at her daughter. "Molly, honey are the kids still teasing you?"

Molly shook her head. "Not really."

"Then why are you nervous people won't like you?"

Molly shrugged.

Grace vowed to get to the bottom of why Molly was so afraid to make friends. She had a feeling that tonight would not be the night to get more information from her.

"Come girls. It's time to get ready for bed. "Mrs. Pugh said to her granddaughters.

Grace put Molly down and Mrs. Pugh took each of her granddaughters' hands in each of hers and led them upstairs. Grace and Oliver followed them upstairs to get ready for bed themselves.

Once Annie and Molly were asleep Grace dialed her sister Catherine's number in Brighton.

"How's things going with Molly?"

Grace sighed. "She's really struggling socially Cathy. Her dyslexia is not helping too much either."

" Has her reading improved at all since your first meeting with her teacher?

"Only slightly. I am so happy she's found a friend in Jamie Erikson though."

" Who is Jamie?"

"The younger sister of Annie's friend Samantha. I am so happy that Annie introduced them to each other."

"Does she socialize well with any other children?"

"That's just the problem. She hasn't been really reached out to any of Jamie's other friends. I am hoping she doesn't isolate Jamie."

" You worry too much Gracie. Just give her some time. I am sure she'll warm up to the other kids eventually."

Grace felt a little better. "We're coming down to visit this weekend. Are you going to be busy?"

"My calendar is open. I haven't introduced you to Harry yet. You will love him."

Grace was happy her little sister had found someone who she could love as deeply as she loved Oliver. "We can't wait to meet him. Will you help Molly with some of her reading?"

"Definitely."

"Great!"

"Hang in there Gracie. Things will get better."

"Thanks Cathy. I love you ."

"I love you too Gracie."

"Good night."

"Good night." Grace hung up the phone and went in the bathroom to start getting ready for bed.

Before going to sleep that night Grace wrote in her diary.

What an emotional whirlwind these past couple weeks have been. I have never dealt with so much difficulty in all the months I've been married to Oliver. Molly's dyslexia diagnosis has been so rough on me. I hate so much to see my baby girl struggle and wish so deeply that I could take all her pain away. She was really lonely for the first month of school. Thankfully Annie found out that one of her friends has a sister in Molly's class. They hit it off right away. I just wish Molly wasn't so shy and made friends easier. Her dyslexia certainly doesn't help her too much but I am praying that Jamie brings her out of her shell and helps her to make new friends. All I want is for my baby girl to be happy. It's going to be a long road ahead. Thank goodness I have Oliver, my mother , my sisters and Helen Pugh to support me. I haven't the slightest idea where I would be without them. Hopefully things start to improve soon. I can't wait to go down to Boston this weekend to see my sisters. I need to get my mmd off off all this. Spending time with them will help this quite a bit.


	7. The 2nd Conference

**The Second Conference**

**Meet The Farrells Chapter 6 **

The week after Jamie's birthday party Grace and Oliver were called in for another conference with Molly's teacher. The meeting took place at 5:30pm on a Tuesday. Grace and Oliver were not in the least bit happy to see the look of distress on Mrs. Richards's face.

"What seems to be the problem?" Oliver asked.

Mrs. Richards sighed.

"Since we last met Molly has not made very much progress with her reading and writing. She is not at the same level the rest of her peers are at despite all the help she has been getting from her friends, your family members and the tutor."

Grace's heart dropped in her chest. She was afraid this would happen sooner or later.

"Have the kids started teasing her again?" Grace whispered.

Mrs. Richards nodded. "I'm afraid so but luckily this time around she has friends in her corner to stick up for her. She seems very afraid to stand up for herself against the bullies."

Grace was surprised Molly had not come to her or Oliver to tell them that the teasing had started again.

"Do you still see problems with her social situation?" Oliver asked

Mrs. Richards smiled . "Most definitely not! Molly seems to have found a good support group amongst Jamie Erikson and her group of friends. They are an inseparable bunch."

Grace smiled though on the inside her heart was just about broken. "That's good to hear. It's comforting to know that our daughter is not lonely. She was so miserable earlier this year."

"Is homeschooling still something the two of you are considering for Molly?" Mrs. Richards asked.

Oliver and Grace exchanged a look.

"Do you think it's advisable?" Oliver asked.

Mrs. Richards nodded solemnly. I'm afraid so. It might be the best approach to have work with the tutor in a home setting and then you and Mrs. Warbucks can see the best ways you can help her to achieve success in the future."

Grace was crying. Oliver rubbed his hands up and down her back, kissing her cheek and spoke on both of their behalves.

"Is it advisable to homeschool her for the rest of the school year?"

Mrs. Richards nodded. "Yes, but just because you are homeschooling her doesn't mean she won't be able to see her friends."

Oliver nodded. "Of course. We're not concerned about that at all. Our older daughter is good friend with Jamie's sister so I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of Jamie and we can have her and her other friends over for play dates."

"We just want the best for our daughter." Grace was finally able to say through her tears.

Mrs. Richards took Grace's hand and squeezed it gently. "Of course you do Mrs. Warbucks. Molly is a very bright girl but I think her dyslexia really puts a damper on her self-esteem. The teasing doesn't seem to help too much either. Homeschooling her will be the best way for you to see where the trouble spots are on a daily basis so you can help her succeed."

Oliver and Grace stood up and Oliver shook Mrs. Richards's hands briskly.

"Thank you for meeting with us again Mrs. Richards. We will talk with Molly about our plans to home school her."

"You're quite welcome Mr. Warbucks."

Grace and Oliver left the class room and walked to the parking lot in silence. The first five minutes of the car ride home were silent too.

"Grace, sweetheart, are you alright?" Oliver whispered.

Tears were forming again at the edges of Grace's eyes.

"No." was all Grace could manage to respond.

Oliver took one hand off the steering wheel and took his wife's hand in his.

"We have to stay strong for Molly. We've made it this far."

"I know, I just hate that she has to hurt like this Oliver."

"I do too. Do you want to talk to Molly about this or should I?"

"I'm too much of a mess Oliver. I don't think I'll be able to talk to her without wanting to break down."

"Okay, I'll talk to her. I love you baby."

Grace leaned over and kissed her husband on the cheek. "I love you too, more than words."

Grace went to her room as soon as she and Oliver arrived home. Mrs. Pugh noticed right away that Grace was upset and after going to the kitchen to make her a pot of tea went up to her room and knocked on the door.

"Grace , are you alright?"

She was met with nothing but gut wrenching sobs from the other side of the door.

She let herself in the room softly, setting the pot of tea on the nightstand. Grace had changed into her pajamas and was wrapped under the covers.

"Do you want some tea?"

Grace shook her head. She felt like she was living in the ultimate nightmare.

"Will you lay down with me?" she whispered.

"Of course."

As soon as Mrs. Pugh settled under the covers Grace curled into her side.

"I feel so lost right now Helen, so incredibly helpless."

"I take it the conference with Molly's teacher did not go well."

Grace shook her head. "Oliver is in his office talking to Molly right now. I couldn't bear to face her. My heart is just broken in two."

"What's the latest?"

Grace sighed. "We're going to homeschool Molly. Mrs. Richards says it's for the best. Her reading and writing are not at the level they should be at. To make matters worse the same kids are teasing her again."

Mrs. Pugh rubbed Grace's back comfortingly. "Grace, this is what is best for Molly. We can all help her together to be successful and see what exactly she has been struggling with the most. We'll all get through this, don't you worry."

"The fact that the kids are teasing her again just breaks my heart Helen."

"I know dear. As I said before some children are just so cruel. The important difference now is that Molly has friends now. She didn't have that earlier in the year. Think about how much better things have been for her socially."

Grace smiled through her tears. "I am so happy Molly has friends. If Annie hadn't suggested that Jamie and Molly meet things would have been so much different. "

"Come here sweetheart, please don't cry."

Grace curled herself into a ball on Mrs. Pugh's lap, wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck. Mrs. Pugh's embrace tightened around her as she rocked her back and forth stroking her hair all the while.

"We all want the very best for Molly and she will overcome this but you have to be strong for her. Molly seems to have a good group of friends now who will help her stand up against the bullies."

"What makes her so shy to stand up against the bullies herself? I don't understand what stands in her way."

"I can honestly tell you that I don't know the answer to that. It may be best if you talk to Molly about it."

Grace's tears did not subside and as they continued to fall Mrs. Pugh retrieved a handkerchief from her apron pocket and dried them.

"Everything will be alright." Mrs. Pugh stroked the stray hairs from Grace's forehead and kissed it softly.

"I love you." was the only sentence that Grace could muster.

"I love you too Grace, so very much."

Grace fell asleep in Mrs. Pugh's arms. Mrs., Pugh disentangled Grace from her embrace and tucked her in to bed like she used to do with her children when they were young.

"Good night Helen."

Mrs. Pugh kissed Grace's forehead once more. "Good night Grace. Sweet dreams."

Grace had a restless night. The next morning before breakfast she called her mother.

"How were parent teacher conferences?"

Grace started to cry again. "Oh Mama, everything is a complete disaster."

"What's the latest news?"

Grace tried to compose herself. "Mrs. Richards said it's in our best interest to homeschool Molly."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I suppose if it's for the best then there's not much I can do about it. I just had seeing her struggle so much."

"Sweetheart, I know this diagnosis has been a struggle for you to deal with but us Farrells are strong. You'll get through this. How did Molly handle the news about being homeschooled?"

"I don't know yet. I was such a mess yesterday after the meeting that I went directly to bed. Oliver talked to her. I'll find out in a little while how things went."

"Your sisters and I are always here for you whatever you need. I love you my beautiful Grace Elizabeth."

"I love you too Mama. I'll see you soon."

Grace hung up the phone and headed downstairs to join her family for breakfast.

After the breakfast dishes were cleared Molly tugged at Grace's sleeve.

"Mama, can I talk to you?"

Grace smiled. "Sure baby girl, let's go to my room."

Once they were in the room with the door closed Molly threw herself down on the bed bursting into tears.

Grace had a feeling the news about being homeschooled had deeply upset her. She rubbed her hands up and down her youngest daughter's back comfortingly.

"Sweetheart, how did it go with Daddy when he told you were going to be homeschooled?"

"Not good." Molly whispered.

"Come see Mama baby."

Grace gathered her daughter in her arms stroking her hair and rocking her back and forth.

Amongst her sobs Molly managed to say "I don't want to be homeschooled."

Grace grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on the nightstand and dried her daughter's tears.

"Honey, I know this news is difficult for you to deal with but Daddy and I agree with Mrs. Richards that this in your best interest. Daddy and I really want to be able to help you with what you're struggling with."

"I don't want to leave my friends."

Grace smoothed Molly's hair back. "I know darling. We're really hoping this will only be temporary and you'll be back in school sometime after Christmas. You can have your friends over whenever you want."

Molly smiled. " I love you Mama."

Grace kissed her daughter wishing every kiss could take away the pain she was feeling… every last ounce of it.

"I love you too Molly.. to the moon and back. Don't worry about a thing. You'll get through this."

Molly hopped off the bed and left the room to get ready for school. Grace's heart was broken in two for her daughter. She picked up her diary and began to write.

Molly did not take the news about being homeschooled very well at all. I wish she could see that this will really help hern the big scheme of things but I am no t all that sure how long that realization will take to come to her. It breaks my heart to see my little girl so sad but I am hoping home schooling her will help Oliver and I to see what has been giving her such a difficult struggle with her reading and writing. This will be a long next couple of months but I know we will get through it.. we all will.

Last weekend we went down to Boston to spend time wit my mom and sisters. Cathy is planning her wedding and I finally got to meet her fiancée. He is the sweetest man and I am so happy my little sister has found someone so absolutely perfect for her. The wedding will be next October. I have a feeling that if Annie is asked to be the flower girl she will gladly accept. She loved being our flower girl so much and reveled in every minute of it.


	8. A New Adjustment

**A New Adjustment**

**Meet The Farrells Chapter 6**

Homeschooling began the first week in November and the transition was not very easy for Molly to handle. Grace could tell she really missed the social aspects of being in a classroom and this made her feel horrible. She did love having her daughter home though. Her school day was usually over by 1:30 or 2:00 and Grace would help her with her homework while they waited for Annie to get home from school.

Molly knocked on Annie's door a little bit before dinner time on Wednesday night.

"Annie, can we talk?"

"Sure kiddo. What's on your mind?"

"Homeschooling."

"What about it?"

"Well I'm not sure if it's a good idea. I really miss my teacher and my friends."

"Molly, you'll get to see your friends outside of school don't worry and whenever I go over Samantha's house I'll take you with me so you can play with Jamie. Does that sound like a plan?"

Molly nodded. "Thanks Annie."

"Come here kiddo." Annie patted a spot next to her on the bed and Molly immediately hopped up and snuggled into her sisters' side.

"I love you Annie, you're the best big sister ever."

"I love you too Molly. Come on, let's go see if dinner is ready yet."

"Okay." The two girls got up from the bed and headed downstairs.

Annie hoped her sister would get more adjusted to homeschooling. She vowed to spend more time with her practicing her reading until she was comfortable with it. She wanted to be as successful as possible and didn't want her sister to feel like an outcast because of her disability.

After the first week of being homeschooled was complete Grace came into Molly's room to kiss her goodnight on Friday evening.

"Mama, will you lay down with me?"

Grace smiled. "Sure baby girl." She climbed under the covers and Molly snuggled into her side.

"How was the first week of being homeschooled baby girl?" Grace asked her daughter.

Molly looked sad. "Okay I guess. I really miss my friends though."

Grace rubbed Molly's back. "I know you do baby girl but this will be so much better for you over the long term. Depending on your progress you may go back to school sometime in the spring. That should be your goal if you keep working hard."

Molly's face brightened up a bit. "Can I have my friends over for a sleepover for my birthday Mama?"

Grace smiled. "I don't see why not. I'll give Maria Erikson a call and tell her to tell Jamie to spread the word to the rest of your friends."

"I love you Mama." Molly said kissing Grace on the cheek.

"I love you too baby girl." Grace hugged her youngest daughter tightly.

After Grace tucked Molly into bed she called her sister Anna at her dorm room at BU.

Anna was happy to hear her sister's voice. Grace had always been her favorite sister though she'd never admit it to Catherine.

"Hi Gracie! I miss you so much!"

Grace smiled. "I miss you too sweetie. How are your classes?"

"They're going great. I can't wait to see you for Thanksgiving in a few weeks."

"I can't wait to see you either. We'll be at Mom's around 1pm on Thanksgiving Day."

"Mom filled me in on the situation with Molly. How has she been dealing with being homeschooled?"

"I think it will be a rough adjustment for her because she really seems to miss her friends."

"It must be great for you to have her home though so that way you can get to the bottom of why she's been having so much trouble with her reading and writing."

"Definitely! I have actually started to see where she struggles and so has Oliver. We're all going to help her get through this. I am hoping this homeschooling will only be a temporary thing."

"Grace. Mama Cathy and I are all so proud of you for how you've been dealing with this. I really admire you so much for how you're all staring this demon in the face and helping Molly get through this difficult time."

Grace's eyes were growing misty. "Your support has meant everything to all of us. We don't where we'd be without you three and Helen Pugh."

"I love you so much Gracie."

"I love you too my precious Anna. I'll see you in a couple weeks at Thanksgiving."

Grace had one thing to be grateful for this this Thanksgiving and that was having such a supportive family that was really stepping up to help Molly during this difficult time.

Molly's birthday was November 23rd the Saturday before Thanksgiving .. Grace couldn't think of better timing for Molly's party because her sister Jennifer would be flying in from Chicago that Monday. When Molly's friends came over for the party they greeted Molly with warm hugs. "We really miss you in school Molly." Jamie said.

"I miss you guys too. We're going to have a lot of fun tonight." Molly said.

Grace was so happy that Molly had such a great group of friends. She hoped they would continue to remain close throughout the years ahead.

Molly and her friends were in bed by 10:00. After Grace checked on them and made sure they were all sleeping soundly she joined Mrs. Pugh in the kitchen for a cup of tea.

"Molly seems to have such a wonderful group of friends." Mrs. Pugh observed.

"She does. It's certainly something I'm grateful for this Thanksgiving. I hope she'll get to spend more time with them despite the fact that she is homeschooled."

Mrs. Pugh smiled. "That's nothing to worry about sweetheart. Molly will definitely see them outside of school a great deal. I'm sure since you and Maria Erikson are such close friends you'll be able to schedule a lot of play dates."

Grace nodded excitedly. "Definitely. I am so happy to have found a friend in Maria. She and Jamie have been two of the main people outside of our family who have helped Molly with her reading and I am so grateful for that."

"Aside from the social aspect does Molly seem to be adjusting well to being homeschooled?" Mrs. Pugh asked.

"It's been kind of rough for her I think. Do you think she may be able to go back to school in the spring?"

"I wouldn't rush things but we should keep an eye on her improvement and keep Mrs. Richards informed about it as well so that way she can make a decision."

Grace nodded. "Definitely, I will be in touch with Mrs. Richards biweekly to keep her updated on Molly's progress. Perhaps we can even schedule some meeting with her and Ms. Wilson, Molly's homeschool teacher. Molly wants to make it her goal to try to get back in school by mid-March."

"And we'll be with her every step of the way." Mrs. Pugh said.

Grace smiled.

Mrs. Pugh stood up, walked over to Grace and put her arm around her.

"Grace, I'm so proud of you for how've been dealt with this. I know it hasn't been easy for you. Keep encouraging Molly and she'll be on her way in no time to great success. I love you my precious."

Grace kissed Mrs. Pugh on the cheek. "I love you too Helen. Thank you for keeping me grounded throughout the past couple months. I've been feeling so lost and unsure of so many things."


	9. 4th of July Adventures

**4****th**** Of July Adventures**

**Meet The Farrells Chapter 8**

In this chapter my characters from** Cousins **and **Holiday Memories** Gloria Frank, Jonathan and Patrick Feldman will be deeper explored. This is Oliver's younger sister and her family. Oliver's other relative Gene, his family and their relationships with Annie and Molly are explained in great depth in **Holiday Memories**. Time to b ring in some new characters.

Summer had always been Grace's favorite season of the year. When she was younger she always enjoyed going to Maine with her parents and sisters and spending time at Wells Beach now that she was grown and had her own family it was time to make new summer memories.

"Mom, what are we doing for 4th of July this year?" Annie asked one day in mid- May.

Grace shrugged. "It's only May Annie I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

"We haven't really spent a lot time with Aunt Gloria and her family."

Grace nodded. "Very true. They've never been here to visit New York. Your father has always found it strange that they've never come to visit. I suppose they're just not big city people."

"Well, I'd really like to meet Aunt Gloria and her family. We spend a lot of time with Eli and Bella but we haven't really gotten to know Patrick and Jonathan yet. I'd like to get to know them."

Grace kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I'll talk to your father. I'm sure we'll be able to work something out."

"That'd be swell."

Annie left the rotunda to go do her science homework. Grace decided she would talk to her husband later that evening to ask why his sister had never come to New York.

At dinner Annie was not shy at all about bringing up this subject.

"Daddy, why hasn't Aunt Gloria ever come to visit us?"

Oliver shrugged. "I haven't a clue Annie. I only just contacted her after you did your family tree project. She was busy the night we invited everyone over to dinner. I haven't seen her in years so I really hope we can see each other soon."

"What's holding you back from seeing her?" Grace asked.

Oliver looked embarrassed. " I always got along better with my brother.. we just connected more. Gloria was so much younger than me. When I left go start my business after Frederick died she was only 5."

"So she was younger than Molly?" Annie asked.  
"Yes, she was."

Grace looked at her husband curiously. "Annie and I were wondering if maybe we could go visit them for the 4th of July or perhaps we could have them up here for a pool party and invite my mother and sisters too."

Oliver's eyes grew bright. "That's a fabulous idea Grace! I'll give my sister a call in a few weeks to find out what she's doing for the 4th and we'll figure something out from there."

Annie grinned broadly at her father. "That'll be real tremendous Daddy. Molly and I can't wait to meet Patrick and Jonathan."

Two days later the phone rang in the midafternoon on a Saturday. Oliver answered and grinned broadly after he found out who was on the other end of the line. "Hello Gloria, we were just talking about you the other day. I have not seen you in a while."

Oliver chatted with his sister for a little while then asked the question. "What are your family's friends for the 4th? Annie was saying how she hasn't meet Patrick and Jonathan and she and Annie would love to meet them."

Annie was sitting at the kitchen table doing science homework. She glanced up at her father and smiled

"Excellent. We can't wait! Would it be okay if Grace's mother and sisters come over as well?"

"Great then It's settled then. We'll see you all on July 3rd around 4pm."

Oliver hung up the phone and smiled at his daughter.

"Well Annie the fourth of July plans are all set. We're going over to your Aunt Gloria's for a barbeque on July 3rd there's a town fireworks show that we're going to watch that evening at the local beach."

Annie's grin was a mile wide. "That's swell Daddy. I am so excited. What time do you think we'll leave for Massachusetts?"

"We can probably take a noon train from Grand Central to South Station. I am going to talk to your mother to see if your grandmother and aunts are able to go. I figured we could all drive to Quincy together from South Station. It's not too long of a drive."

"I can't wait to tell Molly!"

"We'll tell your mother and sister that wonderful news at dinner. This is very exciting!"

At dinner that evening Grace noticed that her husband looked incredibly excited about something.

"Have you spoken to your sister about the 4th of July?" Grace asked

Oliver nodded. " They invited us for a barbeque at 4pm on July 3rd. Do you think your mother and sisters are going to be available? Gloria said they are more than welcome to join us"

Grace smiled. "I'll have to call my mom and ask. They usually go up to Maine for 4th of July but it's always good to have a change of pace. Quincy is not very far from Boston either."

Annie smiled at her sister.

"Molly, isn't this so great?! We're finally going to meet Patrick and Jonathan."

Molly returned her sister's grin. "Yeah, Annie. It's going to be so much fun to go to Quincy for the 4th of July. I'm sure we'll get along with them just as well as we do the rest of our cousins."

Oliver was thrilled to be reuniting with his little sister. He had not seen her in over 20 years.

On July 3rd the Warbucks family headed to the train station at 9am to meet the train to South Station. Rose, Catherine and Anna would be meeting them at the train station and they would drive 15 minutes to Quincy. They arrived at Gloria's house which was a green Victorian at around 1:15pm.

Gloria greeted her brother and his family at the door.

"Oliver, It's so great to see you!"

Oliver returned his sister's squeeze, "It has been quite a long time. This is my wife Grace, our daughters Annie and Molly, my mother in law Rose and my sister in laws Catherine and Anna."

"Nice to meet you all. Everyone is out back."

Annie ran out to the back yard smiling immediately when she saw her cousins. Grace, Oliver, Rose, Catherine, Anna and Molly were not far behind.

"Eli Bella!" she squealed.

Isabella hugged her cousin tightly. "Hi Annie! We're so happy you came." She walked Annie toward two boys who were about 11 and 9.

"Pat, Jon this is our cousin Annie one of Uncle Oliver and Aunt Grace's daughters."

The oldest boy extended his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. Bella and Eli have told us so much about you and your sister."

Annie reached for her cousin's hand and shook it." It's nice to finally meet you too Patrick. You have such a nice house. Something sure smells good."

Bella grinned. " Daddy and Uncle Richard are cooking up burgers hot dogs and salmon on the grill. Come on! Let's go play some horseshoes!"

Molly joined her sister and cousins a short time after. Grace went into the house to help Anne and Gloria prepare the salads.

"You have a lovely home." Grace said to Gloria.

Gloria smiled. "Thank you! Isabella was ranting and raving about how big your house is. We really need to come out to New York one of these days to visit you all. I don't get to see my brothers as often as I'd like."

Grace smiled at her sister in law. "You're always welcome to stay at the mansion. There's plenty of space."

"Annie and Molly are lovely girls. They seem to get along well with Isabella and Eli." Gloria noted.

Grace grinned. "Isabella and Molly get along splendidly. I really wish that they went to the same school."

"Molly is the youngest out of the cousins right?"

Grace nodded. "Yes, she'll be seven in November. All of the other kids are so close in age.. it's kind of hard on her but I think as she gets older age will matter less and less to her."

"Does your sister Catherine have any children?"

Grace shook her head. "No and unfortunately her fiancée had to work today and tomorrow so he couldn't make it. Cathy is set to get married next October."

Gloria put her arm around Grace. "Welcome to the family Grace. I am so happy my older brother has such as wonderful family."

Grace's eyes grew misty. "Thank you so much. My life has changed for the better since I married Oliver. He and the girls mean everything to me."

"I hear your relationship with Annie is quite a special one."

Grace nodded. "Most definitely. When I asked to her to come home so spend the Christmas Holiday at the mansion three years ago I never would have imagined that she would have such an impact on my life. She changed my life and Oliver's life for the better."

"Dinner is served. " Richard Feldman said peeking his head into the kitchen.

"On our way out!" his wife replied.

At 7:00 they headed down to the beach for the fireworks display which would start at dusk. Oliver spread out a picnic blanket on the sand. Annie and her cousins were tossing around a Frisbee and a football.

"Come here darling." He whispered to Grace patting a space next to him on the picnic blanket.

Grace snuggled into her husband's side.

"Aren't you happy we came here today?" she asked

Oliver grinned. "Most definitely. I am hoping now that my sister and I have reconnected our relationship will only grow strong. Annie and Molly seem to be having a lot of fun with their cousins today."

Grace smiled. "Yes, they certainly have been."

Oliver's lips grazed her forehead softly.

"I love you baby." He whispered.

As the first firework lit up the sky above them Grace smiled and wrapped her arms around Oliver tightly.

"I love you too Oliver."


	10. The Ski Vacation

**The Ski Vacation**

**Meet The Farrells- Chapter 8**

This chapter is basically chapter 8 of Holiday Memories slightly revised and changed to included Grace's mother and sisters. I own no rights to Annie characters. All original characters in this story are mine.

Annie Warbucks was very excited about her family's ski vacation to Lake Placid. She was looking forward to learning how to ski and spending some quality time with her grandmother, aunts uncles and cousins. Molly was not so excited.

"Annie, I'm really nervous about learning how to ski."

"Why? It's going to be so much fun."

"What if I'm not good at it?"

"I think Daddy is going to teach both of us. Isabella has been skiing before too so she'll be able to help you if you have a lot of trouble."

Molly nodded. "Okay, what are you getting Mommy for her birthday?"

Annie shrugged. "I don't know yet. I think Mrs. Pugh is taking us shopping tomorrow after school for birthday gifts."

At dinner that night Annie smiled at her father. "Daddy, I can't wait to skiing!"

Oliver returned his oldest daugher's grin. "I have the hotel all booked from the 15th to the 23rd. It's going to be a wonderful vacation. Grace, what day are your mother and sisters coming?"

Grace smiled. " Anna's last final at BU is the 15th at 3pm. I believe they're either coming up late that evening or early in the morning on the 16th. My sister Cathy is planning on bringing her fiancée Jeffrey."

"I can't wait to meet him!" Annie said.

Grace had always loved her older daughter's enthusiasm . "Neither can I." She noticed Molly was unusually quiet. "What's wrong baby girl?"

"I'm scared about learning how to ski." She whispered.

Oliver smiled at his younger daughter reassuringly. "Don't you worry princess. I will show you the ropes and you'll be an expert in no time."

"Okay, Daddy."

"Can we have a big Christmas party while we're in Lake Placid?" Annie asked.

"I don't see why not." Grace said.

"Yippee!"

The days leading up to the ski vacation were filled with packing and shopping for birthday presents for Grace and Christmas presents for the family. At 7:30am on Sunday the 15th Molly tip toed into Oliver and Grace's room and crawled into bed next to her mother. Oliver was awake half an hour before and was preparing a special birthday breakfast for Grace with Annie and Mrs. Pugh.

"Happy Birthday Mommy." She whispered kissing her cheek softly.

Grace pulled her youngest daughter close to her and rubbed her back. "Thank you baby girl."

"I love you."

Grace stroked Molly's curls back and laid a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you too sweetheart. Something sure smells good downstairs… let's go see what Daddy, Annie and Mrs. Pugh are making me for breakfast."

"Okay." Molly scrambled out from other the covers and went back to her room to get on her slippers and bathrobe on. Grace got out of bed and did the same thing. A few minutes later Molly rejoined her and the two went downstairs.

Grace was overwhelmed with the smell of coffee, bacon, eggs and French toast as she entered the kitchen. "Everything smells so divine in here."

Annie ran to Grace and threw her arms around her. "Happy Birthday Mom. I think you're really going to like the presents Molly and I got for you."

"I have no doubt in my mind that I will." Grace said bending down and kissing Annie on the forehead softly.

Grace took her seat at the table and Oliver came up behind her laying a soft kiss on her cheek.

"A special breakfast for the birthday girl courtesy of your three favorite chefs." He said smiling and gesturing toward Annie and Mrs. Pugh.

"It all looks lovely. Let's eat." Grace said.

Mrs. Pugh poured the coffee and then gave Grace a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday sweetie pie. I love you."

Grace smiled, feeling so blessed at that moment to have such a wonderful family. "I love you too Helen."

Oliver's brother Gene and his family arrived at 10:00 and they all headed to the ski lodge. Gloria,Richard Patrick and Jonathan would be meeting them there. They all piled into the Deisenberg. Gene and Anne offered to drive. Annie and Molly were so excited to see their cousins and chatted with them the whole way up to the lodge catching up on school. They had not seen each other since Annie's birthday party in October.

Oliver leaned over and kissed Grace on the cheek. "Happy 32nd birthday sweetheart. Here's to a wonderful vacation. I love you."

Grace snuggled against her husband in the plush leather of the backseat of the Duisenberg. "I love you too baby."

Once the Warbucks clan checked into their hotel rooms they hit the slopes right away. Molly was still very anxious about learning how to ski. Isabella picked up right away on her cousin's nervousness.

"Don't be scared Molly. I took lessons last year when Daddy and Mommy took me & Eli skiing with Uncle Richard, Aunt Gloria Patrick and Jonathan at Wachueset. It's really not too hard."

Molly still looked uncertain. "Are you sure?"

Isabella grinned. "Yup! Let's go over to the bunny hill. I'll teach you."

Oliver smiled at his niece. "Thank you sweetheart. Aunt Grace and I really appreciate this."

Isabella gave her uncle a tight squeeze. "No problem Uncle Oliver. Come on Molly!"

Molly and Isabella went over to the bunny hill. Annie , Grace and Anne went over to the cross country skiing trails. Gene and Oliver waited in the lodge for Gloria and her family to arrive and once they did the whole family was on the slopes in no time at all.

Grace's mother and sisters arrived around 6:00 and the Warbucks family sat down to a late dinner. Rose raised a wine glass in a birthday salute to Grace.

"To my beautiful first born Grace Elizabeth, Happy 32nd birthday darling. Here's to a wonderful year ahead for you and your beautiful family. "

"Cheers!" everyone echoed as glasses clinked around the table.

Grace leaned over and kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you very much Mama."

Rose gave Grace's hand a squeeze under the table. "I love you too angel."

The week was full of many adventures both on and off the ski mountain. On Thursday night the Warbucks family met in the common room of the hotel for a Christmas party.

Grace looked over the scene and marveled at her daughters, niece and nephews as they opened Christmas gifts. Her sister Catherine came up behind her and gave her a squeeze.

"This has been a great vacation Gracie. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves."

"Have you and Jeffrey had a good time?"

Catherine nodded. "Yes, he's really enjoyed getting to know everyone this week. I can't wait to be Mrs. Jeffery Richards."

Grace kissed her little sister on the top of the head. "I'm so glad you've found someone that makes you just as happy as Oliver and the girls make me. He's a wonderful boy Cathy."

"I meant to give to you your birthday present earlier but things have been so hectic this week." Catherine reached behind her and pulled out a package which was sitting on a table.

Grace took the present from her sister and opened it. In it was a framed picture of her and her sisters with Annie Molly and their mother from the wedding. In a smaller box was a locket that was engraved.

Grace's eyes grew misty as she read the engraving on the back of the locket. "Grace, Catherine and Anna Sisters forever, Friends for always." Grace opened the locket and was floored when she saw the photo inside. It was a picture of the three sisters with their father that had been taken before he passed away.

"Where did you find this picture?" she whispered.

"In one of Mama's photo albums. I know how special Daddy was to you Gracie so I figured you'd want a picture of all us with him to remember him by."

Grace's eyes spilled over with tears. "Oh Cathy, this is the most special present anyone has ever given to me. I'll wear it every day. That way Daddy will be just as close to my heart as my memories of him are."

Catherine pulled her sister into a warm embrace. "Happy Birthday Gracie. I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Grace stroked her sister's hair back and kissed her forehead. "I love you too my precious Catherine. You and Anna will always be my very best friends."


	11. Missing Dad

**Missing Dad**

**Meet The Farrells Chapter10**

**Note**: In this story Grace's father dies of cancer two years before she marries Oliver. Since Grace's father's character was not deeply explored in my past collaboration with Manadalicious ** The Farrell Sisters **I figured I'd explore deeper in this chapter they dynamic of the family before their father passes away. I own no characters from Annie. Grace's family members are my original characters. Ages of Grace and her sisters at the beginning of this story Grace 31 (born in 1903) Catherine 29 (born in 1905) Anna 18 about to turn 19 (Born in 1915). Most of this chapter is a flashback….

Father's Day had always been a holiday that Grace Warbucks looked forward to celebrating with her family when she was a child. Every June right up until her father died of cancer two years before Oliver and Grace's wedding the Farrells always did something special to celebrate the leading man in their life. Grace had a particularly strong relationship with her father since she was the oldest child.

Grace remembered one such occasion when she was seven and her sister Catherine was five. They went to the beach for the weekend of Father's Day and stayed overnight at a trailer in Wells Maine. The family arrived in Maine about 7pm on Friday afternoon.

"This space is pretty cramped." Grace noted.

"It's the perfect size for our small family." Her mother responded

Grace and Catherine went to their room to unpack their suitcases.

"Cathy, we're going to have such a great weekend." Grace said excitedly.

Her sister nodded happily. "I can't wait to go to the beach tomorrow!"

Their mother came into to kiss them good night.

"Good night girls. It's going to be a great weekend. I love you both very much."

"We love you too Mama." The girls chorused.

The next morning Grace ran into her parent's bed room at 7:00 to wake up her father.

"Daddy Mom, wake up! Come on let's go to the beach!"

Patrick Farrell reached his arm out from under the covers and tousled his daughter's hair.

"It's still very early sweetheart. We're planning on going to the beach around 10. Why don't you snuggle up with me for a little while?"

Grace seemed to be very open minded to this compromise. "Okay Daddy."

Grace crawled under the covers next to her father and snuggled up close to him.

"I love you Gracie Liz. You'll always be my little angel no matter how old you get." Her father whispered kissing his oldest daughter on the cheek.

"I love you too Daddy." Grace felt her father's arms warp around her tightly and she fell back to sleep in the comfort of his embrace.

As Grace and Catherine grew older the tradition of going to the trailer in Wells continued. When their younger sister Anna was born on May 15th 1915 the Farrells decided to rent a small cottage because the trailer was too small for their family of five.

Grace grew in a beautiful young woman. When she was a junior in high school she remembered her father being extremely protective of her as she left for the prom. Catherine was a freshmen in high school and Anna was four and a half. She would turn five the following week.

"Be safe Gracie. I don't want you getting in to any trouble." Her father warned.

Grace's date Louis smiled at her father reassuringly. "Don't worry Mr. Farrell. We're gonna have a good time."

Grace kissed her father's cheek. "Daddy, you're funny. You know I'm not the type to get into trouble."

"It's prom night; you never know what could happen."

Rose Farrell rubbed her husband's shoulder. "Oh Patrick, stop giving her such a hard time would you?

"She's our baby Rosie.. Our first born. I can't help it."

Rose then took notice of how her daughter looked in her dress.

"Gracie, sweetheart, you look lovely. How about we take a few pictures?"

Grace smiled. "Sure. I'd love that. Can I take a picture with Cathy and Anna too?"

"I don't see why not."

Grace scooped Anna up in her arms and pulled Catherine in on the right side of her and all three girls smiled for the camera.

"Princess Gracie." Anna said kissing her sister on the cheek.

Grace returned her little sister's kiss. "Princess Gracie loves her Anna very much."

"I love you too."

On the morning of her 18th birthday, December 15th at 3:30 in the morning Grace felt herself being shaken awake. She gazed up through tired eyes to see her father smiling at her.

"Daddy, do you know how early it is? "

Her father nodded.

"I have to be in school in five hours."

Her father nodded. "I know sweetheart. I'll drive you to school late. We're going on a ride."

"At 3:30 in the morning?"

Her father nodded again. "I have a special birthday surprise for you. Grab your sweatshirt and sneakers."

Grace had never been more confused in her life. Where could her father possibly be taking her this early in the morning on a school day? What kind of birthday surprise did he have for her? She got dressed and met her father in the driveway. She noticed a picnic basket between her seat and her father's seat. "What's that for?"

"It's my special surprise. Time's a wasting. Let's go!"

Grace got into the passenger side of the jeep, closed the door and locked it behind her.

"Where are you taking me Daddy?"

"Be patient sweetie. You'll see in a little bit."

Grace sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. Whatever this surprise was going to be she needed energy to take it all in.

The Farrells lived in Connecticut in a small northeastern time not far from the shoreline. It was a 15 minute drive to the beach.

"Daddy, why are you taking me to the beach in December? It's so cold! Especially this early in the morning."

Patrick Farrell got out of the truck and opened the passenger side door for his daughter.

"Come on sweetheart."

Once they got to the beach Patrick set the picnic basket down and started to unpack the contents. He laid out the picnic blanket and gestured for Grace to sit down.

"Take a seat my dear."

Grace was still very confused and very tired on top of that. She still couldn't figure out why her father had taken her to the beach this early in the morning. She fell asleep once again.

About 45 minutes later Grace was shaken awake.

"Gracie.. Take a look! The sun is rising."

Grace stretched and yawned. "It's gorgeous Daddy."

"Shall we have some breakfast now?"

Grace nodded.

Patrick dug into the picnic basket and pulled out bagels, cream cheese and orange juice. He cut an onion bagel in half and handed it to Grace.

"Did you come up with this idea Daddy?"

Patrick nodded. "Yes, I wanted to do something special with you for your 18th birthday Gracie."

"It's so wonderful Daddy. Thank you so much."

They ate their breakfast in silence. After they finished eating Patrick extended his hand and helped his daughter up. "Come, let's go for a walk."

Grace nodded and the daughter and father walked down the beach.

Grace put her arm around her father's shoulder. "I love you Daddy."

Patrick pulled his eldest daughter close to him and kissed her softly on the forehead as a breeze blew through Grace's hair.

"My beautiful Gracie Liz, my love for you exceeds no boundaries. You make your mother and I so proud. Happy Birthday sweetheart."

This was a birthday that Grace would never forget that was for certain.

That memory would resonate with her three years later. In the fall of her junior year at Columbia she received a phone call from home that would change her life forever.

The first weekend in October was alumni and family reunion weekend. Past graduates would return to campus to gather for reunions and current students would be reunited with their family members after being away from home for the first two months of the semester. Grace always looked forward to her family coming to visit and was surprised when they didn't come. She hoped something wasn't wrong at home and thought that her parents would call her if something was amiss. She went out to lunch with her roommate's family instead. Later that evening the phone rang in her off-campus apartment. Her roommate Evelyn answered the phone. "Grace, it's for you. It sounds like one of your sisters. She sounds very upset."

Grace took the phone from her. "Hello."

The response was hysterical tears.

"Calm down." She could hear her mother saying in the background.

The person on the other end of the line composed themselves. "Gracie, It's Anna."

Grace was shocked to hear her 10 year old sister so upset and was immediately concerned.

"Hi, my beautiful darling. What's got you so upset?" Grace asked her.

"Oh Gracie, I can't bear it! It's so horrible."

Grace was very confused. "What's going on?"

Anna burst into tears again... Grace could hear her mother wrestle the phone away from her. "Go take her to the bathroom and get her some tissues." She heard her mother tell Catherine in the background.

"Grace, sweetheart. It's Mama."

"Mama, what's going on? Why is Anna so upset? Why weren't you guys down here for Family Weekend?"

She could hear her mother take a deep breath on the other end of the phone

"Grace Elizabeth, we weren't up at Columbia for family weekend because your father was diagnosed with cancer late last week. We've been back and forth to the hospital for tests ever since Thursday."

Grace's heart dropped in her chest.

"Cancer?"

"Yes, it's progressing rather rapidly. The doctors say he's got 3-6 months to live.

"You mean…. He's not going to live till after Christmas?"

"We're hoping he lives longer than that but at this point it's hard to tell."

Grace wanted so badly to be with her mother and sisters.. to take Anna in her arms and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Grace, I want you to take the rest of the semester off so you can help take care of your father."

Grace was stunned. "Mama, I'm a junior. If I fall behind on credits I'll never graduate on time."

"I'm sorry Grace, I'm overwhelmed. I can't take care of your father by myself.. your sisters are in school you know. I work during the day five days a week.."

Grace wondered how long Catherine had been home.

"How long has Cathy been at home?"

"She came home Thursday night. She's commuting to and from school for the rest of the semester."

"How soon do you want me home?"

"Would the beginning of next week be possible?"

"I'll have to talk to my academic advisor about it."

"I'll call the administration office right now. I need you home sooner than Thanksgiving Gracie."

Grace was utterly shocked. "Okay Mama…. I'll start packing.

"Cathy will be there to pick you up noon on Saturday."

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Grace numbly hung up the phone. She sat down on the sofa and buried her face in her hands.

Evelyn sat down next to her. "Grace what's going on?"

Tears were streaming down Grace's face.

"My father has cancer."

"That's why your sister sounded so upset."

"He's declining pretty rapidly. I'll be moving back home Saturday to help take care of him."

"What about your courses?"

"My mom is working something out with the admissions office. I'll probably end up making up my classes in the summer."

Grace felt her roommate's embrace tighten around her. "If you need anything Grace I'm here for you always."

Grace went through the motions of the following week. On Friday Evelyn helped her to pack her belongings so she could move back home to Connecticut. Saturday morning the family station wagon pulled up in front of her apartment both of her sisters got out of the car around 10:30am. Grace walked toward her sisters and knelt down on the ground opening her arms. When Anna saw her she burst into tears and immediately ran to her oldest sister.

"Come here baby girl." Grace whispered wrapping Anna in her arms, not wanting to let her go.

"I've missed you so much Gracie. I love you. I don't want Daddy to die."

"Hush now… everything will be alright. I love you too my beautiful precious Anna."

Catherine and Evelyn helped Grace to pack everything into the station wagon. Within ten minutes the three Farrell sisters were on their way back to Connecticut.

Once Anna was asleep in the back seat, Grace turned to face Catherine.

"She's been taking things the hardest hasn't she?"

Catherine nodded. "She really misses you Grace. When we first found about the diagnosis she wanted to jump on the train to New York and spend the night overnight in your apartment."

"I would have certainly let her do that… she really needed me Cathy. You know I'm always here for both of you."

Catherine nodded. "I know. I would have driven her down too but Mom figured she would have distracted you from your studies."

"That's silly."

Grace regarded her sister seriously. She looked as if she hadn't slept in a few days.

"How's Daddy doing Cathy?"

Catherine shrugged. "He has good days and bad days. Yesterday was one of his bad days."

"What does a bad day usually entail?"

"He goes through these moods when says he doesn't want to live anymore. He doesn't like knowing how rough taking care of him is on us."

Grace's heart broke in two when she heard that statement. "He seriously can't mean that."

Catherine nodded.

"Was Anna in the room when he said that?"

"Thankfully she wasn't.. that would have put her over the edge."

Grace's heart broke even more for her baby sister. "My poor baby."

"Mama said that you'll stay home for the rest of the semester to help us take care of Daddy. Your teachers are going to be sending your school work to the house so you can finish off the semester on time."

Grace nodded. "Okay Will I be able to go back to school in the spring?."

Let's take things one day at a time Gracie. For now let's just focus on getting home."

Once the three sisters arrived home Grace was greeted by her mother, grandmother and Aunt Jean.

"Gracie, I'm so happy to have you home. Let's get you settled." Her mother said.

Grace nodded. "Okay Mama."

Grace went to her bed room to unload her suitcases. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Her aunt entered the room and sat on the bed.

"How are you doing sweetheart?"

"As good as I can under these circumstances."

"Cathy filled you in on everything I assume?"

Grace nodded.

"Is Daddy's condition really that bad?"

"Right now it's relatively stable. However, there's no telling when it could get worse. The doctors say he has three to six months to live but we're hoping he's with us for longer than that."

"So do I. I want him to see me graduate from Columbia."

"He wouldn't miss that for the world darling. You're his pride and joy after all. He loves you so much Grace."

Grace was suddenly overcome with emotion.

"Oh Auntie Jean what's going to happen if Daddy dies? We've always been so close."

"Come here Gracie."

Grace stood up from where she was sitting on the floor and collapsed on the bed into her aunt's arms.

"There there darling don't you cry. Even if your father does pass away he'll always be with you no matter what."

"I love you."

"I love you too Grace Elizabeth."

When Grace wasn't helping to take care of her father she was in her room making sure she was caught up on all her studying. New assignments came in the mail constantly for her and she was set on completing all her courses for the fall semester on time.

Thanksgiving quickly passed. Grace was happy to be home to celebrate her birthday with her family because she was usually at school preparing to take exams. On Christmas Eve Grace went to kiss Anna goodnight. She noticed her sister was still awake.

"Sweetheart, the sooner you go to sleep the sooner you can wake up in the morning and they'll be presents under the tree for you."

"The only wish I have for Christmas this year is that Daddy's cancer goes away. I don't want him to be sick anymore."

Grace didn't know how to approach the subject with her little sister that their father could possibly die after the holidays. She opted not to mention that just yet.

"Gracie, will you lay down with me?"

Grace smiled. If there was one thing she missed most about being at home it was snuggling with her baby sister under the covers and reading her bedtime stories. She knew she was getting older now but she still loved this part of their relationship.. she always had.

"Of course baby girl. Do you want me to read you a story?"

"No, that's okay. I just want to lay down with you so we can talk."

Grace nodded. "I'll be right back. I just need to get my pajamas on."

Five minutes later Grace climbed into bed next to her sister, she felt Anna curl into her side.

Grace rubbed her hand up and down her little sister's back.

"My sweet little Anna, you mean everything to me. You know that right?"

Anna nodded. She had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Gracie, I hate seeing Daddy so sick."

"Precious, I know this has been the hardest for you to deal with. Cathy told me when you first heard the news you wanted to come to Columbia to spend the weekend with me."

Anna's tears continued to flow down her cheeks. "Mama said no. I was so mad at her."

"She really should have called me… I would have let you stay over with me. We would have had such a fun weekend together."

"I know." Anna whispered.

There was silence for five minutes.

"Daddy knows that I love him right? Even if I act like a spoiled brat?" Anna asked

"Oh baby girl, of course he does. He loves all three of us no matter what."

Another five minutes of silence.

"Gracie, do you think Daddy will die after Christmas?"

Grace had never expected her sister to ask such a loaded question.

"It's hard to tell sweetheart. I hope to god for all of our sakes that he gets through the holidays."

"I heard him tell Cathy one day that he'd rather die instead of seeing all of us so sad. Do you think he means that?"

Grace's jaw dropped. She knew two things right away. The first was that her sister knew better than eavesdrop on other people's conversations. The second was that the couldn't avoid the topic of her father's potential death any longer.

"He was just having a bad day that day darling. He didn't really mean that. It was just his medicine talking."

Anna's tears continued to fall.

"My sweet little angel faced Anna, please don't cry. Go to sleep. They'll be so much for you to look forward to in the morning once Santa comes."

"You're my favorite sister Gracie. I love you so much."

"I love you too baby girl. Good night. Merry Christmas." Grace kissed her sister on the forehead. Anna was asleep within seconds.

Grace said a little prayer that her father's condition would get better after the holidays were over.

Much to the relief of everyone in her family Patrick Farrell did live through the holidays.. despite this he was still considerably ill. Grace decided to take the spring semester off from school and take classes in the summer so she could stay home to take care of her father… and also take care of Anna who was having the most difficult time dealing with their father's illness.

One day a week before Anna's 11th birthday Grace pushed her father in his wheelchair through the flower gardens.

"Daddy, are you feeling well enough to celebrate Anna's birthday next week?"

Her father smiled. "Of course darling. You know I wouldn't miss any of your birthdays for the world."

"She's been taking your illness the hardest you know?"

Her father's expression immediately changed to a somber one. "I know Grace. My poor baby. She wants me to play softball with her so much but I still feel very week from the new dosage of medicine I've been given."

"Are you staying on top of all your studies Gracie? I would hate to see not graduate on time."

"I'm taking all my spring semester classes in the summer. Don't worry Daddy, I'll graduate on time"

Her father grinned at her again. "That's the spirit. You always make your mom and I so proud Gracie Liz. You're going to be a great teacher someday."

Grace leaned over and kissed her father on the cheek. "I love you Daddy. You're everything to me. I'll always continue to make you proud. I promise."

"I have no doubt in my mind about that my darling. I love you too Gracie Liz."

From that point forward Patrick Farrell's health would go downhill. Grace would later end up putting her studies on hold to be with her family as they prepared for the inevitable moment where Patrick would pass away. Grace turned 22 that December and started to look for a job right away. She knew she wouldn't be able to find any teaching jobs without a completed degree so that's when she decided to look for secretarial work. It took her almost two years to find her a job with steady pay but right before she turned twenty five she started working for Oliver Warbucks. Once she was hired by Oliver she seldom had time to go back to Connecticut to visit her family. She missed them terribly and wished she could be with them,, especially knowing that Anna had such a hard time dealing with their father's illness.

One day in mid-spring of 1932 when Grace was 29 as she was just finishing up the last bit of work for Oliver the phone rang. "Grace, it's for you." Oliver said handing the phone to her.

Grace took the phone from her boss gingerly. "Hello."

"Grace, It's Grandma, are you alone sweetheart?"

"No, I just finished work for the day. My boss is here with me."

"Can you go somewhere private?"

"I suppose." She looked at Oliver curiously.

"You can use the phone in my bedroom if you wish." Oliver said.

"Thank you." Grace's heart turned a somersault in her chest. She had the worst feeling in the world she knew what this phone call was going to be about.

Once Grace got to Oliver's bed room she picked the extension up. Grace heard the phone in the office click as Oliver hung up.

"Grace, we need you to come home to Connecticut right away."

"Is Daddy alright?"

Her grandmother sighed. "Honey, Your father passed away last night. Your mother wants you to come home to help with the funeral arrangements."

Grace's heart had stopped turning somersaults and had immediately fallen to the pit of her stomach. Her thoughts immediately turned to Anna. She was a senior in high school by this point.

"How soon do you need me home?"

"As soon as possible. We'll meet you at the train station."

"Okay." Grace hung up the phone. A few minutes later Oliver knocked on the door.

"Miss Farrell, are you alright?"

Grace didn't like her boss seeing her so upset and was slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry sir. That was my grandmother on the phone. You know how my father has been sick?"

Oliver nodded. "Has he passed on?"

All Grace could do was nod.

"I'm assuming you need to go home to start planning the funeral."

"Yes sir, my family would like me home as soon as possible."

Oliver nodded. "Not a problem Miss Farrell. I'll have someone take you to the train station right away."

"Thank you sir."

"Take as much time off as you need Miss Farrell, your family needs you in this time of sorrow,"

Grace was shocked. "Are you sure sir?"

Oliver nodded. "Certainly."

Grace stood and shook her boss's hand tightly. "Thank you Mr. Warbucks."

"Enough of these formalities Miss Farrell." Grace was shocked when Oliver pulled her into a warm hug.

"Thank you sir."

The train ride to Connecticut did not take very long. Grace spent her entire journey in a fog trying to make sense of the news she had just heard.

When the train pulled into the terminal in Connecticut Grace grabbed her suitcase out of the overhead bin and headed to meet her grandmother

"Hurry along now Grace. Your mother and sisters are waiting for you at home."

When Grace and her grandmother arrived back at her family's home the front door burst open. Anna flew down the front steps and into Grace's arms.

"He's gone! I just can't believe it." Anna said breaking out in convulsing sobs

Grace held her baby sister close to her and stroked her hair.

"Everything will be okay baby. I'm here now." Grace whispered.

Grace had a hard time believing herself that things would be okay. She knew that eventually they would be.

"I love you Gracie. I wish you didn't live in New York."

Grace's heart broke in half. "I love you too my love. I wish I had come home more often. I'm sorry that I didn't."

Grace's grandmother patted her shoulder. "Don't worry darling. You're here now that's all that matters."

After dinner Grace her mom, her grandmother and her aunt met in the study to start planning the services for that weekend.

"Grace, we'd like you to say the eulogy at the funeral." Her grandmother said.

Grace was surprised by this.

"Really, why me?"

"You and your father had a special unbreakable bond. We'd like you to share that with everyone else. " Her mother said.

Grace threw her arms around her mother and burst into tears.

"Oh Mama, I just can't believe he's gone."

Her mother pulled into her arms.

"I know darling, none of us can. I love you so much Gracie."

"I love you too."

As Grace got ready for bed that night she spotted an envelope on her dresser. She was trying to think about what she going to say to eulogize her father. The envelope on the dresser had her father's handwriting on the front of it.

'Oh god." Grace thought to herself. Her hands were shaking as she opened the envelope. In it was a letter from her father.

Gracie Liz,

I do not have very many days left on this earth. This disease has taken its toll on me and the emotional toll you've all had to suffer on my account has been great. I'm sorry if any of you were unhappy in my final days. I never meant for things to be this way.

My first born, my sweet baby girl you've always been someone who I've seen as very beautiful and strong. Please be the strong one for your sisters after I am gone.. Especially for little Anna. I know she has struggled the most with my illness. In my darkest moments I may have been very rude to her please let her know I am sorry for this. I never meant to upset her.

Remember when I took you for the beach on your 18th birthday to see the sunrise? Every morning when you see the sunrise please look for me. My smile will shine down on you in the rays and warm your heart.

I love you my sweetest angel. For now and for always.

Daddy

Grace pulled down the covers and climbed into bed. She looked at the ceiling, "I love you too Daddy." She whispered. Once she was under the covers she turned the light off and burst into tears.

The door to her room creaked open and Anna tip toed into the room.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Grace nodded and opened her arms.

"Come see Gracie baby girl."

Anna crawled into her sister's bed and snuggled down next to her.

"I don't want to believe that he's gone."

"He may be gone physically but his spirit will always be with us."

Anna didn't seem satisfied with that comment.

"You know Daddy wrote me a letter. In it he told me that he said something mean to you before he died. He told me to tell you he's sorry."

Anna looked at her sister.

"We got in a fight about a week ago. I didn't mean to make him angry Gracie. I know you said before that sometimes the medication he's on makes him say nasty things. I just don't want him to hate me. Now that he's gone, I hate that something between us went unsaid."

"Oh darling, you mustn't think one little argument will turn him against you."

Anna looked ashamed. "It sure felt that way."

Grace took her sister's chin in the palm of her hand and wiped her tears away with her fingers.

"Even though Daddy's gone… he'll always love you… he'll always love all of us.

The two sisters cried together for about 15 minutes.

"I love you Gracie." Anna whispered.

"I love you too baby. Don't forget I'll always be here for you and Cathy. You'll always be my very best friends."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night precious Anna."

Grace sat by herself out on the veranda of the mansion. She could hardly believe it had already been two years since her father had passed away. It was 7:30am on June 16th. Father's Day. She was the only one in her family who was awake.

Mrs. Pugh came out on the veranda.

"Grace, dear would you like some coffee or tea?"

Grace nodded. "Yes Helen. I'll have some peppermint tea. Thank you.

Mrs. Pugh came out came back 10 minutes later with two cups of tea and a plate of biscuts.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

Mrs. Pugh sat down across from Grace.

"What are you doing with Oliver for Father's Day today?"

"Oliver and his brother have a 10:30 tea time at the country club. After that Anne the children and I are meeting them for lunch./"

"Sounds lovely. Why are you up so early?"

Grace sighed. "Just thinking of my father that's all. Father's Day is hard for me now that he's gone. I couldn't sleep."

Mrs. Pugh took Grace's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I know how close you were to your father dear and how terribly you miss him.

Grace immediately thought of her sister Anna. "I imagine my sister Anna isn't doing so well today either."

"You Farrell women are strong. You've gone through so much your father's death but you've gotten through it so well… especially Anna."

Grace nodded. "This day will always be so hard for us. My family always used to go to Maine during Father's Day weekend when I was growing up. I miss that so much."

"Why don't you start a similar tradition with Oliver and the girls? Annie does love the beach you know."

Grace smiled. "What a splendid idea! I'll make that suggestion to Oliver."

Mrs. Pugh got up and put her arm around Grace's shoulder and laid a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you Grace."

"I love you too Helen. I'll come help you prepare a special Father's Day breakfast for Oliver. He should be awake by 9:15."

Grace followed Mrs. Pugh into the kitchen. They got to the task of making breakfast right away. Grace and Mrs. Pugh heard rustling upstairs. She figured that Annie and Molly must be awake.

The two sisters appeared in the kitchen doorway moments later.

"Mom, Molly and I were talking and we want to go to the beach with Daddy for Father's Day today. What are our plans?" Annie asked.

Grace loved how her oldest daughter could read her mind.

"Sweetheart, we're on the same wavelength. Daddy is going golfing with Uncle Gene at 10:30 but I don't see why we couldn't go to the beach after that."

Oliver came into the kitchen five minutes later.

"Something smells wonderful in here." He said.

"Happy Father's Day Daddy." Annie and Molly chorused.

"Thank you darlings. Let's set down and eat. I don't have long before I have to be at the golf course to meet your Uncle Gene.

Molly nudged Annie under the table.

"Daddy, can we go to the beach today please?" Annie asked

Oliver smiled. "That would be a nice family outing. We can head to the Hamptons right after my golf game. I'm sure Isabella and Eli would love to come along too."

"Hooray!" Molly and Annie squealed.

"Happy Father's Day darling." Grace kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Thank you dear and thank you for the lovely roses on my bedside table."

"I love you." Grace whispered.

"I love you too Grace so very much."

Grace looked at the ceiling.

'Oh Daddy, I really wish you were here. You'd be so proud of me and of your family. You'd love Annie Molly and Oliver. I love you so much.'

"Come on Mom. Let's get ready for the beach." Annie said enthusiastically.

Grace smiled, remembering back to all those years ago in Maine when she gone into her parents bed room excited about going to the beach. "Finish your breakfast first Annie. We're not going to the beach til noon."

Once the breakfast table were cleared Molly tugged at her mother's arm.

"Mommy, why do you look sad?"

Grace scooped up her youngest daughter.

"Father's Day is a rough holiday. Ever since Grandpa passed away it's been hard for me to celebrate it."

"If he were here he'd go golfing with Daddy and Uncle Gene right?"

Grace nodded. "Yes, he would. He would adore you and your sister too much. He would have spoiled you two rotten."

Molly kissed her mother's cheek.

"I love you Mommy. Don't be sad." I know you miss Grandpa but we're going to have fun today."

Grace loved the simplicity of her daughter's thought process and tousled her hair.

"I love you too darling. Come on, your uncle aunt and cousins will be here soon. Let's go get dressed."

"What are going to do while Daddy and Uncle Gene golf?"

"I suppose we could all play mini golf."

"That sounds fun."

Grace put her daughter down and took by her the hand. She led her upstairs so they could get ready for the Father's Day festivities that lay ahead of them."


End file.
